¿Una foto?
by SkuAg
Summary: Hikari está tratando de trabajar como fotógrafa, pero no le va demasiado bien. Takeru es un conocido basquetbolista. ¿Qué pasa cuando sus vidas vuelven a cruzarse? Mi primer Takari FINALLLLLLL
1. Default Chapter

¿Una foto?

_Ag (aka Sku®)_

_1- __Tanto tiempo!_

Notas: Hace tiempo que tenía ganas de hacer un Takari, así que acá está... no sé que le deparará el futuro a esta historia, pero si tiene buena acogida voy a tratar de terminarla rápido... no sé cuanto podrá llevarme... pero bueno, DISFRUTEN!

Hikari comenzó a cambiar el lente de la cámara, pero sus manos temblaron y se le resbaló.

- ¡No, otra vez! ¡Una bien no podes hacer!- gritó una voz chillona. Nami Furuoka, la modelo más codiciada de las pasarelas. 1,85 m. (un record para cualquier japonesa), cara de tierna chica adorable, prostituta al extremo y un cuerpo para matar. Todo lo que una agencia necesitaba para lanzar a una pobre chica de pueblo a la fama. Y a ella le había tocado fotografiarla.

Haciendo caso omiso a los gritos de la desquiciada modelo, se agachó y lo arregló rápidamente. Perfecto. Se paró lentamente y sus ojos chocaron los de Hideo Kinebuchi. Furia. Se sonrojó levemente y se apresuró a indicar a Nami que nueva posición tomar, a lo que la modelo asintió enojada.

Sabía que estaba siendo observada de cerca. Kinebuchi ya se lo había advertido, la estaba probando solo por que Yamato Ishida se lo había pedido, no tenía ninguna obligación para con ella, y si no actuaba como era debido y hacía las cosas BIEN, hablaría con Ishida y le diría que la chica no estaba preparada para afrontar una situación así. Y la despedirían.

Mientras ordenaba a Nami que se diera vuelta y no sonriera tanto, sintió claramente esos fríos ojos marrones clavados en su nuca. Sonrió por dentro y comenzó a apurar a Nami, pero con respeto y casi sin que ella lo note, como le habían advertido tantas veces. Cuando las fotos estuvieran reveladas y comenzaran a aparecer en las revistas, Kinebuchi miraría para otro lado y se haría el desentendido. Lo de siempre. Ella era mala, pero las fotos salían bien. Sabía que él la odiaba, aunque no estaba segura de por que...

Al fin, después de cambiar tres rollos más y que Nami le tirara un cenicero (caprichosa y malagradecida, como siempre) terminó con su trabajo. Trató de escabullirse antes de que su jefe se acercara, pero un grupo de fans enloquecidas se escabulló por la puerta para ir a ver a Nami y le interrumpieron la huida. Suspiró resignada al escuchar su voz.

- Yagami... – giró, con una falsa sonrisa en su hermoso rostro.

- Si, señor?- él la miró fijamente. Siempre esperaba que las demás personas se dieran cuenta de lo que quería decirles de esa manera, como si fuera telepático o algo así. Y con Hikari funcionaba. Pero por que siempre era lo mismo.

- La Señorita Nami nuevamente ha enviado quejas contra Usted. Y también lo ha hecho Sayo Chirusu- otras de esas modelos huecas, Reina de la pasarela. – Le recomiendo- que comience a comportarse, trate de apurarse, no ponga nerviosas a las modelos, trátelas como si fueran Diosas y Ud. sea su más devota seguidora... y la lista seguía, para terminar con un '... y recuerde que está acá RECOMENDADA!'- y le aviso que si mañana no toma las necesarias precauciones, tendré que hablar con Ishida- la portadora de la Luz se sobresaltó ante el inesperado cambio de guión, y al mirarlo a los ojos comprendió que esta vez era cierto.

- Si... lo siento mucho... – murmuró torpemente, tratando de no mirarlo.

- Y por cierto, llegó un paquete para Ud.. Está en recepción.

- Muchas gracias- recogió las cosas que le faltaban y se dirigió a recepción. En el camino, repasó mentalmente la conversación, y volvió a sentir que Kinebuchi no exageraba. Iban a despedirla.

Encontró una gran caja a nombre suyo, con esa dirección. Examinó el remitente 'Yamato Ishida – Polonia'. Sonrió ante lo irónico que sonaba. Sin duda su fama había llegado hasta allí, por que a cualquier otra persona le exigirían una dirección. Se dirigió a una mesa apartada y abrió la caja. Yamato, Sora, Taichi, Koushirou, Ken y Miyako se habían ido a pasar un mes a Europa para festejar que habían aceptado los primeros diseños de Sora y su nombre ya comenzaba a sonar.

Dentro había otra caja llena de papel picado (hecho con folletos, como pudo apreciar), y revolviendo pudo sacar diferentes sobres con cartas de sus amigos. También encontró una pequeña cadenita con un corazón, regalo de Koushirou, que estaba alejado de sus computadoras y no se le daba eso de escribir a mano. La carta de Yamato era relativamente corta, más que nada preguntándole como la trataba su nuevo Jefe y avisándole que cualquier problema que tuviera, solo tenía que llamarlo y él lo solucionaría. Le hubiera gustado llamarlo y contarle todo, pero no quería abusar de él de esa manera.

Abrió la carta de su hermano. Él insistía en mandar las cajas (siempre había algo diferente adentro) a su nombre, pero los demás no confiaban en el Correo Japonés y preferían que Yamato las mandara a esa dirección, donde las puertas siempre estarían abiertas para él. Estaba terminándola cuando sintió que la puerta se abría. Giró por inercia y encontró a Kinebuchi.

- Suerte que aún no se fue. Temo decirle que hoy es su día de suerte... pase por acá, por favor.

Takeru miró su reloj. Cuarenta y cinco minutos de retraso. Se estaba impacientando. Eso era extraño en él, pero en ese momento, no había nada muy normal... él, Takeru Takaishi, estaba sentado en un estudio fotográfico, esperando a que una impuntual fotógrafa llegará a sacarle unas fotos que ni siquiera le interesaban. Pero, con un poco de lástima, tuvo que recordar que no estaba en ese lugar como Takeru Takaishi, sino como el Gran jugador de Básquetbol. Si, al final se había dedicado a eso. Terminó la secundaria sin mucha idea sobre que hacer, pero de repente se le dio esa oportunidad y la aprovechó. Y había triunfado. Y ahora, esperaba a que una impuntual fotógrafa viniera a sacarle unas fotos para un anuncio de Nique. Y no llegaba.

Se levantó haciendo ademán de irse, pero su representante lo paró y comenzó a tratar de convencerlo de que espere diez minutos.

- Hemos encontrado a una sustituto... – dijo Kinebuchi, apareciendo de repente. Takeru asintió con la cabeza y siguió hablando, mientras suponía que la fotógrafa arreglaba los rollos y todo eso. – Listo para las fotos?- dijo de repente Kinebuchi.

Takeru giró y miró por primera vez a su fotógrafa. Y se quedó ahí, quieto, esperando a que ella levantara la cabeza. Y cuando lo hizo, solo pudo sonreír.

- Cuanto tiempo, Kari- dijo, ante el asombro de todos los presentes.

Continuará...

**Notas:** Y? Que les pareció? Yo tenía esta idea hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Y como no me venía la inspiración para las otras comencé con esto. Ya sé que Takeru no es basquetbolista ni Hikari fotógrafa, pero ya vamos a llegar a eso. En el próximo capítulo, seguro.

Ah x cierto, esto ocurre en el 2013, así que Hikari y Takeru tendrían 23 añitos...

Bueno, reviews por favor!!!!

Ag

Empezado: 20/01/05 20:03 PM

Terminado: 20/01/05 22:28 PM


	2. Capítulo 2

¿Una foto?

Takeru soltó a su amiga y ambos sonrieron.

- ¿Cuánto hace?- preguntó ella- ¿Un mes y medio?

- Demasiado p/ mi gusto.

- Lo mismo digo- sonrisa.

- Así q... sos mi fotógrafa...

- Ah, sí...

- Pensé q eras maestra...

- Larga historia... algún día te la contaré...

- Eh... – interrumpió Kinebuchi.

- Ah, sí- dijo Hikari.- Bueno, Tk... a ver...

- Que sea rápido- le susurró al oído, antes de ir a "posar".

- Mmh Tk... creo que es demasiado... irreal... - él la miró interrogativamente.- Las fotos tienen que transmitir algo. Tienen que mostrarte a vos... esperá... - se movió hasta la luz de fondo y la movió, luego sacó el paraguas reflector. La atmósfera cambió totalmente.- Así está mejor... – acto seguido, continuó con las fotografías. Tres horas más tarde y después de siete rollos, terminaron.

Hikari comenzó a retirar los elementos y notó que Kinebuchi no tuvo ninguna queja, aunque tampoco la felicitó.

- Bueno, Takeru, hoy tienes la noche libre así que... – comenzó su representante, pero fue rápidamente interrumpido.

- ¿Tengo la noche libre? ¡Genial! ¡Kari!- llamó- ¿Salimos esta noche?

- Y entonces... cómo es eso de que ahora eres fotógrafa?- preguntó Takeru, que manejaba lentamente su mustang negro por las calles de Tokio.

- Bueno, me dieron un descanso en la escuela, y tu hermano habló con Kinebuchi... me siento mucho mejor haciendo esto, aunque extraño un poco a mis alumnos...

- ¿Cómo es eso de que 'te dieron un descanso'?- preguntó, sonriendo. Estaba realmente contento de poder pasar esa noche con ella, ya que la había extrañado con locura.

- Bueno, es que hay una maestra que está por retirarse, y quería compartir sus últimos meses con mis alumnos, así que me dieron un merecido descanso... me lo debían por que el año pasado no me dieron vacaciones... – Takeru recordó q el año anterior había sido su primer año como maestra, entonces la habían tenido todo el año trabajando, y le dieron solo una semana de vacaciones, en la que se fue a Hawai con Mimí, Miyako, Koushirou, Michael, Iori y Daisuke. Él había querido ir, pero estaba en medio de una liga y fue imposible. – Pero hablemos de vos, ¿qué hiciste todo este tiempo?

- Lo de siempre. Entrené, jugué, gané y me cansé. Nada nuevo- Hikari sonrió ante la descripción de su trabajo. Sabía que debía ser más interesante pero, al igual que Yamato, no proclamaba su fama. Era humilde. - Mirá, un cartel de Matt- dijo, cuando pasaban junto a un cartel de un concierto que había dado hace tiempo. Hikari notó que quería cambiar de tema y lo siguió.

- ¿No los extrañas?- preguntó, refiriéndose a los seis que había partido de vacaciones hace un mes y medio.

- Un poco... me escriben seguido... – dijo.

- Yo recibí una encomienda hoy- dijo Hikari.- Era papel picado más que otra cosa... – sonrió.

- Bueno, tengo que admitir que no se gastan demasiado escribiéndome a mí... los únicos que transpiran son Sora y Ken, las cartas de Miyako y Yamato son cortas, Koushirou manda saludos y Taichi solo me escribe cuando pasó algo emocionantes con Catherine- hace un año que andaban y se veían raras veces, por eso estaban aprovechando ese viaje al máximo.- No es que me extrañe, tampoco... – la conversación se cortó. Ambos tenían muchas cosas que contarle al otro, pero estaban esperando a que saliera el tema. Aunque no quisieran admitirlo, su relación se había deteriorado un poco.- ¿Vamos a cenar?

- Vamos.

Takeru la llevó a un discreto restaurante algo escondido, pero de muy buen gusto. Era el lugar perfecto, y Hikari se preguntó a cuantas había llevado ahí, pero no se animó a hacerlo en voz alta. Sin embargo, él pareció leerle el pensamiento.

- Eres la primer mujer a la que traigo aquí- dijo.- Todas las demás con las que me vi obligado a salir eran demasiado "importantes" para venir a un lugar así. En cambio con vos es diferente, es lindo tener una amiga a la que llevar a los lugares que a uno le gustan... – Hikari se sintió medio mal al escuchar que él la estaba llevando ahí como a una "amiga". Había pasado toda su infancia enamorada de él, y por un momento creyó que podrían empezar algo, pero al parecer no era así. Había sido una tonta, pero se obligó a sonreír.

- Es un lindo lugar- dijo. Pero cambió de opinión cuando llegaron tres chicas enloquecidas a pedirle autógrafos y a tomarle fotos, y mucho peor cuando llegó un periodista a sacarle fotos y pedirle que den testimonios sobre su relación. La cena fue interrumpida una hora después, luego de que llegaran dos periodistas más, siete fans a pedirle fotos y que la moza derramara "accidentalmente" un plato de fideos con tuco sobre su cabeza.

- Ahora entiendo por que Sora se quejaba tanto de que ella y Yamato no tenían una vida privada- pensó. Pero cuando Takeru le respondió, se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta.

- Lo siento mucho... es la primera vez que me hacen algo así ahí... – Hikari pensó que también era la primera vez que llevaba a una mujer ahí, pero esta vez no lo dijo en voz alta. Se apresuró a cambiar de tema.

- Hoy más temprano dijiste algo de que te habían "obligado" a salir con muchas mujeres...

- Ah, sí... gajes del oficio... publicidad y toda esa mierda. Nada importante- Hikari recordó que una vez Miyako le había mandado una revista con fotos de Takeru y una modelo y se había sentido bastante celosa.- Siento lo de los fideos- dijo, luego de una pausa. Y lo sentía en serio.- Te juro que mañana voy a ir a quejarme...

- Está bien, no es nada. Supongo que ya muchas personas lo habrán pasado...

- En realidad, es la primera vez- dijo- Nunca me habían visto con una chica tan linda- la miró sonriendo y ella le agradeció sonriendo, pero sabía que eran solo palabras, ya que no podía compararla con las modelos y actrices con las que salía. Sin embargo, Takeru pensaba exactamente lo que había dicho.- Es necesario que te lleve ya a tu casa?

- Y... me gustaría lavarme el pelo y ponerme algo de ropa limpia... – contestó, apenada de que su salida acabara tan pronto.

- Está bien... el mismo lugar de siempre?

Ella asintió y él se dirigió hasta allá lentamente, tratando de aprovechar todo el tiempo que tenían. En el camino hablaron de todo un poco, pero como todo tiene que terminar, al final llegaron a su edificio, y él la acompañó hasta el suyo. Dijo que era "por las dudas", pero en realidad no quería desperdiciar esos cinco minutos en que podía verla.

- Querés pasar?- preguntó, una vez que llegaron al quinto piso.

- 'Si, me encantaría!' No, está bien. Debes sentirte medio incomoda así de sucia... – se odió por haber contestado eso.

- ¿Así que el Señorito Takeru Takaishi me encuentra sucia?- dijo, haciéndose la ofendida.

- No, no, no es eso... – dijo, notablemente perturbado, pero ella solo rió al ver su cara.

- Era una broma- dijo.

- Ah... – silencio.- Bueno, entonces...

- Sí... – Takeru tenía que irse, pero ninguno de los dos lo deseaba.

- Puedo... llamarte cuando tenga tiempo libre?- preguntó, y a Hikari se le iluminó la cara.

- Si... claro...

- Bueno, entonces... que duermas bien...

- Chau...

Hikari observó como se marchaba, y esa noche durmió mejor que nunca.

Continuará...

**Notas:** ¿Y? Si, corto, ya sé. Denme tiempo a que me acostumbre... Muchas gracias a Atori-Chan, Ayumi o HaRu, Alexeigirl (crecido en que sentido?), Aguila Fanel y cualquier otra persona que lo haya leído y/o dejado review que se me haya pasado. Reviews!

27/01/05 22:00 p.m.


	3. Capítulo 3

¿Una foto?

No fue hasta tres días después cuando Hikari recibió la tan esperada llamada. Esos dos días habían sido de lo peor, había estado prendida al teléfono todo el día, temerosa de dejar su casa por las dudas que llamara cuando no estaba y no dejara mensaje. Sin embargo, llamó cuando estaba terminando de desayunar, en el momento en que menos lo esperaba. A la mañana siempre estaba demasiado dormida y no pensaba en nada, por eso le costó reconocer la voz cuando levantó el tubo.

- _Hola, Hikari_

- Hola... eh... – '¿quién ser�?'

- _¿Cómo estás? Perdoná que no pude llamarte antes!_

- Eh... sí... – fue en ese momento cuando la lamparita prendió- Sí, Tk, no importa...

- _Bueno, eh... esto te sonará raro, pero tengo media hora antes del ensayo y... bueno, pasaba por acá y... al diablo, que te parece si desayunamos juntos?_

- Sí, claro- respondió, mientras observaba la taza de café vacía y las tostadas que no había podido terminar por que estaba llena.

- _Voy a ponerme una gorra y anteojos. Y una peluca_- dijo, haciendo reír a su interlocutora.

- Está bien, Tk.Creo que voy a poder soportarlo...

- _Sora dijo lo mismo y esa noche terminó con mi hermano. Le costó dos meses y medio recuperarse, te acordas?_

- Como no recordarlo... de todas formas, ellos eran novios y nosotros no.- Terminó de decir eso y sintió que moría del odio que sentía hacia ella misma.

- _Si..._ – dijo, luego de una pausa.- _Por eso mismo... _– silencio. Ninguno de los dos sabía que decir.

- Bueno, entonces... cuando pasas?

- _Dentro de medio segundo._

- Eh- la comunicación se cortó y el timbre sonó.

- Hola hermosa- dijo Tk abrazándola. Le encantaba su aroma.- Te extrañé mucho.

- Yo también... – dijo, sonrojada.

- En serio?

- No, en realidad no- sonrió ante la cara de odio que le lanzó Takeru, aunque luego rió con ella.- Claro que te extrañé... y, que hiciste estos días?

- Nada productivo- ya habían subido al auto y recorrían las calles de Tokio.- entrenar y todo eso...

- Sí? Bueno, eso es bastante productivo... – Takeru sonrió y miró para otro lado.-

- Dentro de una semana llegan Matt y los demás...

- Cierto – hizo silencio y miró a su amigo. Podía confiar en él, no- Creo... no estoy segura, pero... algo me dice que va a haber boda cuando vuelvan.

- Boda? Taichi y Catherine van a casarse- Hikari rió.

- No, más bien de... bueno, creo que Sora y Yamato volvieron... – Takeru comenzó a reír estrepitosamente y casi choca con el auto de adelante.

- Sí, seguro... Kari, la último vez que estuvieron tenían nuestra edad... ya están grandecitos, no te parece? Fue muy linda su historia y sin duda se quieren mucho, pero no van a pasar de ahí...

- Pero pensalo, ambos tienen 25, son exitosos, y no les queda demasiado tiempo para conocer a alguien... aceptémoslo, todavía se quieren...

- Kari, los pintas como si fueran unos viejos y estén a punto de morirse! Tienen toda una vida por delante- comenzó a reírse y Hikari se sonrojó, ya que pensaba que él se estaba burlando de ella.

- Hablas como si estuvieras celoso de tu hermano y no quisieras que vuelva con Sora- Tk dejó de reírse y miró fijamente a la portadora de la Luz.

- No hay nada que me hiciera más feliz que verlos juntos otra vez- había dejado de reír y la miraba serio.- Sora es como una hermana para mí y fue siempre mi cuñada preferida. Simplemente, me parece que después de todo lo que pasaron ya no hay vuelta atrás.

- Si, tal vez... perdón, Tk- dijo, y miró al piso. Lo había arruinado todo.

- Está bien... de todas formas, por que crees que volvieron- preguntó, con su sonrisa habitual.

- Bueno, te explico. Miyako me dijo q la otra noche cuando estaban en Venecia escuchó pasos y fue a ver a Sora pero no estaba en su pieza. No quiso despertar a Ken por que estaba muy cansado, así que fue a la pieza de Koushirou. Pasó por la de Yamato y cual fue su sorpresa al escuchar la voz de Sora, al menos así me lo contó ella.- Aclaró- Entonces le pareció medio raro, y ya los había visto todo ese día muy acaramelados, y al otro día y todos los días. Así que tal vez...

- Sí, no- Tk sonrió.- Sería lindo verlos juntos de nuevo... Bueno, adonde vamos- preguntó, cambiando abruptamente de tema.- Me muero de hambre.

- Sí, a donde sea... – Hikari no quiso decirle que ya había desayunado y que estaba totalmente llena ya que él cancelaría los planes y se quedaría con hambre, pero la verdad era que no deseaba comer nada. Sentía que explotaría.- Pero...

- No te preocupes, ya sé como hacer para que no me reconozcan- señaló con la vista una bolsa y Hikari la abrió. Tenía una gorra y unos anteojos de sol.- Con eso, nadie se dará cuenta de que soy Takeru Takaishi... solo espera y veras... – Hikari rió y lo miró. Sonreía y manejaba tranquilo. Era igual a cuando eran pequeños, no había cambiado en lo más mínimo. Ahora tal vez era más... sensual? Se sonrojó. Era Tk, su amigo Tk! Su amigo de toda la vida! No podía pensar así de él... o sí?

Estaban desayunando en un concurrido local de avenida, la gente iba y venía apresurada, paraba a tomar un café o una medialuna y luego volvía a salir, y su lugar era reemplazado por otra persona que hacía lo mismo. Ellos parecían los únicos que estaban ahí descansando, sin ningún apuro. Hikari había pedido un jugo de naranja alegando que estaba a dieta, pero Tk se había enojado y le había sumado un pedazo de torta de chocolate y hojaldre y tres medialunas, diciendo que estaba hermosa y que prefería que engordara, entonces nadie iba a mirarla y él iba a sentirse tranquilo, por que él y solo él iba a elegirle esposo, ya que debía ser alguien muy perfecto. Se sentía explotar y quería ir a vomitar como hacía Mimí cuando era joven, pero no era tan insensata. Lamentablemente.

El horario de entrenamiento de Tk ya había pasado, pero ninguno le había prestado atención. Estaban demasiado divertidos recordando eventos pasados y hablando sobre todo y nada, sobre sus amigos, el digimundo, sus mascotas y sus habitaciones cuando eran pequeños. Sin embargo al fin a Tk le dio cargo de conciencia y la llevó a su casa, diciendo que iba a llamar otro día.

- Esperame. No quiero que tengas ninguna cita hoy o mañana, no me importa cuanto te inviten, por que yo quiero verte. Entendido- sonrió y se despidió dejándole un beso en la frente.

Hikari entró sonriendo y se tiró en su cama sonriendo como cuando era una niñita y tuvo su primer beso. Estaba feliz. ¿Enamorada? No. Lo quería mucho y le gustaba, pero no era para tanto. Era su amigo y no se interesaba en ellos de esa manera. Pero Tk... igual no lo vería hasta mañana, tal vez... habría que esperar...

Teléfono. Sin levantarse agarró su celular y contestó sin mirar el número. Silencio.

- Quien es- preguntó, extrañada.

- _Perdón_- dijo la voz, después de unos segundos de silencio.

- Que? Tk?

- _Perdoname, Kari._

¿Pero por que- seguía en silencio y comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa. ¡Tk¡Contestame¿Qué pasa¡Por favor- silencio.¡Tk!

- _Hoy pude haberte llamado media hora antes- _dijo, luego de un largo silencio_.- Pero estuve en tu puerta esperando y no me animé a tocar el timbre... tenía miedo de parecerte muy pesado... por mi culpa perdimos media hora... perdoname, por favor... _– clic.

Hikari soltó el teléfono y se acostó en su cama sonriendo. Si, era una niñita nuevamente...

Continuará...

**Notas:** ¿Qué tal? Me costó bastante por que estoy con un bloqueo de esos... pero está pasando, en serio. Muchas gracias a todas las personas que dejaron sus reviews! Lord Pata, Alexeigirl (no, en esta historia no habrá Kenora y Yamako. Parece q a vos y a Atori-Chan les cayó medio mal que dijera eso, por que ella ya pensó que iba a hacer Yamako en Guerra... no te preocupes, aún me gusta el Sorato! Como habrás notado... bueno, Tk es alto. Mide como un metro ochenta y pico. 1,91. Si, no es tanto. Pero mide eso. Y Hikari 1, 73 m., así q se llevan bastante), Ayumi o HaRu, Naoko, Miki Matsura, Atori-chan (no tenes que pedirme perdón por no haberme dejado un review! Está bien, no importa, es muy raro que yo lo haga... bueno, lo de Tai y Catherine... no te gustan? Me encantan!) y alguien que tal vez se me pasó, y por supuesto q todos quienes la leyeron. MUCHAS GRACIAS!

Ag


	4. Capítulo 4

¿Una foto?

Después de lo ocurrido con Takeru, Kinebuchi parecía haber 'perdonado' a Hikari por todo lo demás y ahora la trataba como si fuera su mejor cliente y no solo le daba más usuarios, sino que además le daba a los más fáciles, los más dóciles, a los que todo les caía bien y no tenían problemas. También ayudaba el hecho de que Takaishi le mandara un ramo de flores todas las mañanas, y aunque no fueran para él, Kinebuchi las regaba, cuidaba y presentaba por todos lados. En fin, gracias a su amigo las cosas pintaban mucho mejor, aunque todavía tuviera que soportar a modelos como Chirusu Sayo o Furuoka Nami, a quien estaba fotografiando en ese momento. Y las cosas no iban mejor que de costumbre...

"Furuoka, por favor, mueve tu cabeza un poco más al costado..." la modelo había llegado media hora tarde quejándose de que alguien de la farándula, que no había conseguido escuchar quien era (no le importaba demasiado, tampoco) había cancelado su cita para esa noche, seguramente por el grano que le había salido detrás de una oreja. Había obligado a la maquillista a hacérselo desaparecer, a pesar de ser solo visible para alguien que levantara su oreja y observara su superficie con una lupa y de que las fotos de ese día iban con sombrero y sus orejas no serían visibles. Todo esto había retrasado otra media hora la sesión, y luego había comenzado a llorar. Ahora ya hacían cuatro horas de la supuesta hora de inicio y Hikari tenía deseos de ahorcarla con uno de los numerosos cables que adornaban el salón.

_"Señorita_ Furuoka, por favor. No sé si lo has notado, pero te encuentras trabajando para mí en este momento, yo soy la persona importante, no tú. Y no deberías andar implantándome órdenes, deberías apreciar mi belleza perfecta y fotografiarla como se te presenta, entiendes?" Nami siguió hablando y Hikari sin hacerle caso continuó con sus fotos, aunque sospechaba que ninguna de esas sería aceptada. "Y encima ya hace cuatro horas que me tienes ac� quien te crees que eres? Cómo puedes demorar tanto! Por si no lo sabías yo soy una modelo importante y tengo la agenda ocupada"

"Bueno, me parece que ya han sido suficientes fotos por hoy" dijo Kinebuchi interponiéndose entre Hikari y Nami antes de que hubiera algún problema. "Muy bien Señorita Furuoka, ya..." Hikari agradeció en silencio el que se hubiera interpuesto, aunque sabía que hacia un par de semanas no lo habría hecho.

Juntó sus cosas, sin olvidar el nuevo ramo de Takeru, y se apresuró a salir y dirigirse a su departamento. Desde hacia dos semanas que se veían casi todos los días, aunque fueran unos minutos entre los entrenamientos de él y las sesiones de ella. Hasta habían quedado de acuerdo en levantarse todas las mañanas veinte minutos antes para poder verse un rato antes de ir a sus respectivos 'trabajos'. Hacia unos días habían tenido una cena con Iori, que aún estudiaba abogacía, Jyou, quien apenas había logrado hacerse un tiempo entre sus pacientes y había tenido que salir corriendo en medio de la velada, y con Daisuke, que estaba por casarse y de todas maneras había mirado receloso a Takeru cuando se acercó con Hikari.

Se había comprado un celular solo para que Takeru tuviera su número y cada vez que sonara supiera que era él. Y ahora, mientras caminaba apurada por las calles de Tokio, esperaba ansiosamente escucharlo sonar. Pero parecía que la suerte no estaba de su lado ese día.

Subió hasta su departamento por las escaleras, ya que tenía miedo de que hubiera interferencia en el ascensor, y cuando llegó a su habitación se lanzó en la cama, rogándole al celular que sonara. Pero no.

Cansada de esperar decidió entrar a bañarse, y solo por las dudas llevó el celular entre sus cosas. Se sacó la ropa, prendió la ducha y esperó a estar completamente mojada para ponerse el shampoo. Mientras dejaba que este actuara se enjabonó, y antes de que llegara a sacárselo el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Sin pensar en las consecuencias se apresuró a salir de la ducha, mojada, enjabonada y con shampoo. Corrió hacia el celular y lo encendió.

"Hola?" casi gritó.

_"Hola Kari. ¿Mal momento?"_ preguntó la tan esperada voz del otro lado.

"Algo... pero no importa, ya está" se apresuró a agregar, no sea cosa que él cortara.

_"Si queres llamo en un rato..."_

"No no, está bien. Ahora ya... que pasa?"

_"Estás libre esta noche?"_ el corazón de Hikari comenzó a latir apresuradamente y sonrió para sus adentros.

"Sí" dijo, tratando de que no le temblara la voz.

_"Muy bien, entonces paso por ti a las nueve. Adi"_

"Esper�!" gritó. No sabía que iba a decirle, pero no tenía deseos de que cortara. "Eh... a donde vamos a ir?"

_"Mmh, buena pregunta... a ver, queres ir a un restaurant de clase, al cine o a... eh... una pizzería?"_

"Podemos encontrar algo entre un restaurant de clase y una pizzería?"

_"Sí, me parece posible... bueno, nos vemos a las nueve. Adios."_

Cortó y permaneció parada en ese mismo lugar, recordando cada palabra que habían intercambiado. Se sentía flotar entre las nubes.

Salió del baño, se envolvió en la toalla y corrió a su habitación. La ropa que había separado no le servía, tenía que buscar algo más formal y ya eran las 20:37. Y lamentablemente, no se caracterizaba por ser rápida para cambiarse.

'Muy bien Hikari, tranquilizate. A ver. Estás por ir a un restaurant normal, esos a los que van los amigos o los... novios cuando recién comienzan su relación o... no, sí, los amigos y entonces...'

"DIOS!" exclamó, mientras comenzaba a tirar ropa por todos lados y a revolver los cajones buscando algo que ponerse.

A las 20:49 estaba sentada en su cama, aún con la toalla, rodeada de ropa y zapatos. Nada le parecía adecuado, todo era o muy formal o demasiado informal, que debía ponerse para una salida de tipo medio? Un jean quedaba debajo de esa categoría, y una camisa de seda demasiado arriba. Que se ponía! Y aún no se había pintado! 20:53. Takeru era extremadamente puntual. Estaba por llegar. 20:54. 20:55. Comenzó a revolver los montones de ropa que había desparramado y el teléfono del timbre sonó. Takeru. Corrió a atender y entre jadeos le dijo que ya bajaba y cortó antes de que el chico pudiera agregar algo. Volvió a su habitación y agarró lo primero que encontró: una mini blanca con volados, bastante suelta, y una remera rosada con aplicaciones en blanco. Se puso sandalias con taco, para acercarse a la estatura de su amigo, se perfumó y se miró en el espejo. No sabía si su aspecto era acertado, pero no podía hacer nada más. Mientras abría la puerta se coloreó los labios con algo de brillo y agradeció no ser una fanática del maquillaje. Así estaba bien.

Esta vez bajó por el ascensor, y cuando abrió la puerta y salió se encontró con Daisuke Motomiya.

"Daisuke?" Había estado segura de que era Takeru.

"Esperabas a alguien más?" preguntó, depositando un beso en su mejilla.

"Yo... eh... sí..." contestó, anonadada.

"Una cita o...?" continuó, sentándose junto a ella en unos bancos.

"No, no... un amigo" dijo, recuperando su tono normal. "Y? Que te trae por ac�?" preguntó.

"Mmh... bueno... sabías que voy a casarme dentro de poco, no?"

"Sí, con Keiko."Sonrió "Hermosa chica, simpática. Seguro que serán muy felices" añadió.

"Sí, bueno... yo... Kari... quiero ser sincero... eh..."Hikari lo miró extrañada. Daisuke bajó la vista. "Este... bueno... está bien." Levantó la vista y fijó los ojos en ella. "Aún me gustas mucho, y si me das una oportunidad, voy a dejar a Keiko y... bueno... podríamos intentarlo...?" terminó.

"Interrumpo?" dijo una tercera voz.

"Ah... lo esperabas a él..."dijo Daisuke.

"Sí, yo..." Hikari observó fijamente a Daisuke, una mezcla de sensaciones muy extraña en su interior. Luego se levantó y corrió a Takeru. "Hola" dijo, dándole un beso. "Vamos?" luego, girándose a Daisuke, añadió. "Luego te llamo." Y se apresuró a arrastrar a Takeru a su auto.

La primera parte del camino transcurrió en silencio, Takaishi se daba cuenta de que había sucedido algo pero estaba dispuesto a esperar que ella se sincerara con él si lo creía necesario. Por el momento, sentía ganas de golpear a Motomiya aunque aún no supiera si había hecho algo.

"Él... me dijo que si yo quería, dejaría a Keiko por mí..."murmuró, sin apartar la vista de la ventanilla. Sabía que podía confiar en Takeru, no por nada había sido su mejor amigo casi toda su vida. Takaishi no contestó y volvieron a sumirse en el silencio.

"Y... cómo te sentís respecto a eso?" preguntó, midiendo sus palabras.

"Pero... �¿cómo podes preguntarme algo así!" exclamó, girando asombrada la cara.

"Es solo una pregunta, Hikari"- continuó, con el mismo tono. No le gustó como salió ese 'Hikari' de sus labios. – "No tenés que contestármela si no lo consideras necesario." – Yagami volvió a guardar silencio.

"Yo... no puedo creer que me haya dicho algo así. Después de todo, está a punto de casarse!"- dijo, levantando la voz nuevamente.- "No puedo creer que después de tantos años siga teniendo esa... obsesión, hacia mí!"

"Estás segura que es una obsesión?"- Hikari miró a Takeru, que continuaba mirando al frente. Su mirada no le decía nada.- "No crees que puede ser amor?"

"En serio te parece?"- preguntó, luego de haberlo meditado en silencio unos segundos.- "Después de tantos años?"

"El amor verdadero, Kari...! –empezó.- !no creo que haya nadie en este mundo que lo entienda perfectamente"- siguió, cambiando de idea- "y tampoco creo que haya algo que entender, ni que siga un patrón, que sea de una determinada manera. Creo que hay muchas clases de 'amor verdadero', cada uno a su manera. Y tal vez, el 'amor verdadero' de Davis, pudo superar al tiempo... llegamos"- terminó.

Hikari lo observó detenidamente. No le gustaba ilusionarse, pero ¿habría algo oculto detrás de lo que había dicho Takeru?... seguro que no.

Takeru había elegido ese restaurant por que ofrecía la mayor de las privacidades, teniendo divisiones entre todas las mesas. De esa manera, podía circular sin que nadie lo viera y ambos gozarían de tranquilidad.

Se sentaron y enseguida olvidaron el tema que los había mantenido en silencio dentro del auto. Takeru volvía a ser el de siempre, a sonreír constantemente, y Hikari le correspondía de la misma manera, sobre todo ahora que había comprobado que su atuendo no estaba fuera de lugar. No le parecía demasiado importante, pero tampoco tenía deseos de sentirse incómoda.

"Mejoraron las cosas con el jefe Kinebuchi?"- preguntó Takeru luego de que les hubieran llevado la comida.

"Sí"- sonrió Hikari- "sobre todo ahora que todas las mañanas el famoso basquetbolista Takeru "Tk" Takaishi me manda un ramo de flores. Por las dudas no sabes quien es?"

"Mmh... ni idea... seguramente alguno de esos famosos huecos que creen que pueden llevarse al mundo por delante y tener a quien quieran a sus pies, sobre todo si es una chica dulce y hermosa como vos..."

"No hay duda"- dijo Hikari, riendo ante las muecas que hacía su amigo. Ya había olvidado completamente su dilema anterior y no tenía deseos de volver a sacar el tema.

Se sumieron en el silencio mientras comían, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos. De vez en cuando Takeru hacía algún comentario que hacía reír a su acompañante, hasta que en una ocasión ella se atragantó con el vino mientras reía y Takaishi decidió dejarlos para más tarde.

Hikari apoyó una mano en la mesa y minutos después, Takeru apoyó otra sobre la de ella. La chica levantó la vista.

"Que vas adecirle?" preguntó él, nervioso, o al menos eso le pareció a la portadora de la luz. Por un momento le recordó a sus alumnos cuando no podían resolver algún ejercicio y se acercaban temerosos a pedirle ayuda. Eso la enterneció sobremanera, pero no era momento de enternecerse.

"A Daisuke?" él ni siquiera asintió ya que no lo creyó necesario. – "Que no, por supuesto. Que me parece una falta de respeto la pregunta que me hizo, no puedo creer que esté a punto de casarse y sin embargo siga buscando mujeres! Me decepcionó terriblemente, no es el Daisuke que conocí y..." – estaba subiendo la voz y se apresuró a callarse. Miró a Takeru, quien solo sonrió, le apretó la mano y siguió comiendo.

La atmósfera se estaba haciendo insoportable. A cada rato cruzaban miradas furtivamente y se sonrojaban, asombrosamente Takeru se había quedado sin tema de conversación y Hikari estaba nerviosa. Sabía que lo que estaba cruzando por su cabeza en ese momento no era adecuado, pero ya no podía ocultarlo más. Sentía hacia Takeru algo más que amistad y necesitaba saber si él sentía lo mismo. En realidad, la respuesta se respiraba en el aire y sabía que él también lo estaba sintiendo, pero no sabía como actuar. Y sospechaba que a él le sucedía lo mismo.

Cuando ya estaban ahogándose, Takeru se paró y en el mejor tono que pudo poner dada la situación, dijo:

"Hikari, vámonos de acá"- ella se apresuró a asentir, pagaron la cuenta (él, ya que había prohibido a Hikari llevar siquiera billetera a sus reuniones) y subieron al auto. No estaban mejor que antes, pero al menos gozaban de mayor privacidad.

* * *

Anduvieron en silencio un rato, conduciendo lentamente por las calles casi vacías de Tokio. Hikari puso uno de los primeros Cd's de la ya extinta banda "Teenage Wolves" y dejaron que la voz de su hermano y amigo rompiera el silencio. Era lo mejor que podían hacer.

Takeru condujo hasta el muelle, lleno de actividad en ese momento. Había veces en que parecía que toda la población se reunía allí a hacer nada. Esa noche no era la excepción. Redujo la velocidad y se dirigió a una zona oscura y vacía, desde donde tenían una hermosa vista del Mar en toda su extensión.

"Sabías que Japón tiene una de las plataformas marítimas más extensas del mundo?"- aportó Hikari, para romper el silencio.

"En serio?"- preguntó él, tratando de sonar interesado. Esa era una de las cosas que Hikari más amaba de él, podía hacer sentir bien a cualquiera en cualquier situación.

"Ajá. Junto a China y Argentina..." – prosiguió, aunque se dio cuenta de que no era un tema demasiado interesante y lo abandonó.

Miró de reojo a su amigo. Observaba el mar mientras tamborileaba sobre el volante al ritmo de la música. Había tanta paz en ese lugar... y Takeru se veía tan bien... desde lo más profundo de su alma deseaba permanecer así para siempre, que el tiempo se detuviera y ella pudiera observarlo eternamente... él captó su mirada y también la miró.

Ninguno de los dos supo explicar que pasó, pero de repente él estaba besándola y ella se había pasado a su asiento y estaba sentado sobre él. Se besaban con desesperación, como si se necesitaran para continuar viviendo. Ninguno prestó atención a la escasez de aire en sus pulmones hasta que él colocó una mano bajó su pollera. Se miraron unos segundos y Hikari pensó en si debía entregarse o no. Tal vez era muy temprano, o tal vez... hacia semanas que esperaba eso, hasta podría decirse que años... 'no pienses, actúa'... las palabras que una vez le había dicho su mejor amiga Miyako llegaron a su mente... Si, ya está. Después de todo, que importaba?...

* * *

"Nos vemos mañana?"- preguntó Hikari, en la puerta de su departamento. 

"Seguro"- contestó él, sonriendo.- "Te llamo a la hora del almuerzo..."

"Bueno..." – ambos quedaron en silencio. Se miraron y comenzaron a reír.

"Adiós"- dijo Takeru, mientras la besaba. El beso se extendió y Hikari lo empujó al departamento, pero él la paró.- "Si entramos ahora, no paramos más... nos vemos mañana."- Depositó un beso en su frente y se alejó.

Hikari cerró la puerta y caminó hacia su cama flotando en una nube de felicidad, y suspirando se tiró en ella. Aún tenía su perfume en su ropa... podía sentir sus musculosos brazos alrededor de ella... ahh... y lo vería mañana... se había olvidado de decirle que al otro día volvía a trabajar en la escuela... bueno, ya le contaría todo al mediodía...

* * *

Takeru entró en su auto y se quedó sentado, recordando todo. Sonrió. Al fin se le había dado, después de tantos años... y no iba a permitir que terminara ahí. Después de tantos años, estaba enamorado nuevamente...

Encendió el auto y comenzó a conducir. Había olvidado decirle que al otro día iría a la escuela donde ella trabajaba a un acto de caridad... bueno, ya le contaría todo al mediodía...

Continuará...

**Notas:** Les gustó? No saben cuanto me costó, el romance ya no se me da muy bien que digamos... prometo mejorar para los próximos capítulos! Y por cierto, les tengo una sorpresa que seguro nadie se esperará para el próximo... jejeje...

**Sora Takenouchi:** Lo de Sora y Yamato aún no lo tengo decidido, de todas formas el que se reconcilien o no, no aporta mucho a la historia, así que... era nada más para que tuvieran algo de que conversar.

**Miki Matsura:** Si, viste que lindo que es? Me encanta Tk! Es uno de mis pers. preferidos (junto a Sora, Yamato, Miyako y Koushirou).

**Atori-Chan:** Muchas gracias por tus comentarios! Son cosas así las que me hacen escribir el próximo capítulo... de todas formas, como le decía a Sora Takenouchi, lo de Sora y Yama era nada más un tema de conversación, nada muy importante... capaz los junte solo para darles el gusto...

**Sorita-DG1:** Sí, Takeru es re-tierno! Y se va a poner más tierno más adelante... parece que no me queda más opción que poner un poco de Sorato, eh?... bueno, ya veremos...

**Witchmin:** Muchas gracias! De todas formas la zona de Digimon está llena de fics buenos, date una vuelta y vas a encontrar cosas mucho más lindas...

**Ayumi o HaRu:** Muchas muchas gracias! Ahora que comenzaron las clases tal vez demore un poquito, pero voy a tratar de escribir lo más posible ahora que los profesores están buenitos...

**Izumi.Kambara:** Muchísimas gracias. Yo no soy muyyyyyy Takari fan (Tk es mucho para Kari!) pero sin embargo creo que los fics que hay de esta pareja son algunos de los más lindos. Muchas gracias.

Bueno, eso fue todo. Muchísimas gracias x leer y DEJEN REVIEWS! (por favor).

Ag

06/03/05


	5. Capítulo 5

¿Una foto?

Hikari se despertó feliz, sonriendo, disfrutando de la vida. No le hizo caso al hecho de que fueran las 6 de la mañana, no le importo saber que esa mañana volvía a trabajar en la escuela, no recordó ni pensó en nada de eso, simplemente dejó que sus pensamientos vagaran hacia Takeru Takaishi. Mientras se bañaba, recordó la suavidad de sus manos en su cuerpo, sus besos, su perfume, sus bien formados músculos... podía morir de felicidad...

Aún sonriendo, se preparó un café y revisó sus mensajes, pero no había ninguno. No podría ver a Tk esta mañana... trataría de salir de la escuela para la hora del almuerzo y encontrarse con él... o al menos hablarle, escuchar su voz... le encantaba estar enamorada!

Mientras se dirigía hacia la escuela no dejó de pensar en él, y en ningún momento vino a su cabeza el recuerdo de Daisuke Motomiya y el disgusto que le había dado la noche anterior. Era mejor así, de todas formas...

Por octava vez revisó su celular. Tenía que asegurarse que estuviera prendido, no fuera cosa que él la llamara y tuviera que dejarle un mensaje...

Lo que había sentido la noche anterior no tenía palabras... no era la primera vez que estaba con el hombre que amaba, pero lo de anoche había sido... diferente, en cierta manera. Tk había sido cariñoso y rudo a la vez, la había amado y la había odiado, la había hecho gritar y suspirar, pero más allá de eso... tal vez el hecho de que hacía años que en secreto lo deseaba, años en que había sentido algo por su amigo pero no lo había dejado exteriorizar ni había pensado en ello, ya que Tk era simplemente eso, su amigo. Fuera por lo que fuera... deseaba verlo nuevamente.

El hombre que le había robado su virginidad había sido un amigo de Miyako a los 18 años. Desde los 16 salía con él, y creía estar realmente enamorada cuando se entregó. Era un buen chico y se hubiera casado con ella si hubieran sido mayores, si no hubiera tenido que marcharse a estudiar a Finlandia. Vivía por y para ella y aún ahora, 5 años después, Hikari lo recordaba y se sonrojaba, y sentía maripositas en su estómago. Las pocas veces que se habían visto después de romper habían sido extraños, y una vez habían terminado en la cama nuevamente. Sin embargo ahora él estaba con otra chica que a Hikari le parecía simpática y no sentía nada por él, salvo el recuerdo de una linda relación. A veces se hablaban por teléfono.

Su segundo hombre había sido un novio que había tenido en la universidad, morocho de ojos verdes, mujeriego al 100. Tenía una sonrisa que cautivaba a todas, y Hikari había sido una de ellas. En una borrachera habían terminado juntos, y después de eso habían salido por un tiempo. Al principio él le había sido infiel y ella lo sabía, pero luego de ver como a Hikari casi no le importaba y siempre lo perdonaba, había decidido poner lo mejor de sí y se había portado bien. De todas formas no llegaron al año de pareja, ya que lo de Hikari hacia él no era 'amor', si no más bien admiración o algo así. A veces le decían que le había roto el corazón, pero Hikari lo dudaba ya que a la semana estaba haciendo estragos entre las chicas. Ahora no sabía que había sido de él, salvo que había abandonado la universidad para meterse en abogacía.

Su tercer hombre había sido un amigo de años, alguien con quien nunca hubiera soñado terminar así, aunque tal vez su inconsciente lo hubiera deseado. Podía sentir como su corazón se aceleraba cada vez que él estaba cerca, sonreía, hacía estupideces, y se alegraba de ver a una mariposa volando. Era genial, era hermoso, era... Takeru Takaishi.

Bajó en la puerta de la escuela, agarró su portafolios y entró, feliz de estar nuevamente allí. Algunos alumnos pasaban corriendo, otros lloraban para que sus madres no los abandonaran, un par charlaba con sus compañeros y una minoría saludaba a los profesores.

Al verla entrar, sus colegas se apresuraron a acercarse y darle la bienvenida. Ella sonrió y saludó a todos, aún pensando en su rubio de ojos claros. La empujaron hasta directoría, donde la Directora le dio una cálida bienvenida y le aseguró que se alegraban de su regreso.

"Llegaste en el mejor momento" dijo sonriendo. Era tan diferente a Kinebuchi... todo lo contrario, se podría decir. "Hoy dos estrellas famosas vendrán a visitar a los alumnos... ya sabes, para incitarlos a estudiar y todo eso."

"¿Quiénes son?" preguntó, realmente interesada.

"Oh, eso es secreto. Te sorprenderás. En algún momento los llevaremos a tu clase, así que está atenta."

Hikari asintió y luego del timbre se dirigió a su clase. Le gustaba trabajar con niños pequeños, y ese año le había tocado un tercer grado. Al entrar al aula muchos de los niños corrieron a abrazarla, y un par le habían traído presentes. Hikari sonrió y saludó a todos, y en esos momentos olvidó a Takeru. Le encantaba estar con los niños.

Antes de empezar la clase charló con ellos, les preguntó sobre su maestra anterior, sobre lo que habían dado y se enteró de alguna cosas, como por ejemplo sobre una nueva parejita entre ellos. La ternura que emanaban esos chicos era increíble, le encantaba.

A eso de las 9:30, luego del recreo, la puerta del aula se abrió con un portazo y entró nada más y nada menos que Nami Furuoka. Hikari la miró asombrada, sorprendiéndose de tener que verla también allí. Ella hizo lo mismo, pero rápidamente disimuló su disgusto con una sonrisa que entregó a los niños. La directora entró tras ella, sonriendo orgullosa.

"Hola niños" dijo Nami, saludándolos con una mano. "Ya todos me conocen, salgo en la tele todos los días. Soy Nami Furuoka y vine con mi novio a saludarlos." Los niños sonrieron y saludaron, y al girar Nami para presentar a su novio, se dio cuenta de que este no estaba. "¿Dónde..." se acercó a la puerta y acto seguido entró de la mano de su novio: Takeru Takaishi. Este sonrió, abrazó a Nami, y al mirar a la maestra, su mirada chocó con la de Hikari, que estaba mortalmente asombrada.

"Hikari!" gritó él. Nami lo miró sorprendida de que la conociera y ella saludó por lo bajo y miró para otro lado, sintiendo como las lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos. Para Tk no había significado nada. Había estado todo ese tiempo con una modelo mil veces más linda. La había usado.

"¿De dónde se conocen?" preguntó Nami.

"Eh... éramos amigos de infancia." Dijo Takeru, dándose cuenta del error que había cometido al haberle ocultado todo a Hikari.

"Oh..." susurró Nami. Luego se acercó a Hikari y, sonriendo falsamente, se presentó, aunque ambas sabían que no era necesario. "Soy Nami Furuoka – aunque supongo ya lo sabes- la novia de Tk. Mucho gusto". Sonriendo tan falsamente como ella, Hikari le estrechó la mano.

"Y... como los trata Hikari? Miren que si los trata mal esta es su oportunidad de que se haga justicia." Dijo Tk sonriendo a los niños, haciendo que muchos de ellos rieran.

En menos de 15 minutos Takaishi ya se los había ganado a todos, a diferencia de Nami, que apenas les dirigió la palabra. Estaba más ocupada en hablar con la directora y en vigilar que Hikari no se acercara a su 'amigo de la infancia', ya que dudaba fuera cierto. De todas formas, era ella quien tenía el título de novia, y quien poseería el anillo dentro de poco tiempo. No tenía que preocuparse por esa chica, que no tenía nada que se pudiera comparar. Aparte de eso, también disfrutaba que Hikari tuviera dos trabajos, ya que sin duda uno solo no le alcanzaba, a diferencia suya.

En cuanto a Hikari, estaba destrozada. La había lastimado salvajemente, y no creía poder recuperarse rápidamente. Ese no era su amigo Tk, él nunca le haría eso. Sin duda la fama le había hecho mal.

Y aunque fuera la última persona a la que deseaba ver, tenía que soportarlo ahí, haciendo sociales con los niños y viendo lo simpático y tierno que era, y su panza se llenaba de maripositas aunque su corazón llorara. Y ella también quería llorar, quería acompañarlo, pero no podía. Y no por que las lágrimas no salieran, sino por que no podía largarse a llorar frente a toda la clase.

Lentamente, Takeru se fue acercando a ella hasta situarse delante de su escritorio, y continuó hablando con los niños. Hikari dudaba que eso fuese necesario, lo odió un poquito más y su corazón lloro un poquito más. �¿Por qué no se iba!

A las 10 la Directora se dio cuenta de que se habían extendido en la charla y decidió era hora de irse. Sonriendo burlonamente, Nami se despidió de ella dándole un beso en la mejilla, y cuando Tk quiso acercarse, Hikari miró al piso y se levantó para recoger algo, dejando al chico totalmente colgado. Al levantarse sus ojos chocaron, y el odio que Takeru vio en ellos lo dejó sin aliento. Hikari creyó percibir algo como arrepentimiento, pero estaba demasiado enojada para pensar detenidamente en ello. Haciendo caso omiso a todo, continuó con su clase.

A las 10:30 los niños salieron al recreo, y Hikari se sentó a reflexionar unos segundos antes de partir hacia Directoría. No podía creer que Takeru le hubiera hecho eso. Él no era así. ¿Qué había pasado que los había llevado a esa situación¿Cuándo había cambiado sin que ella lo notara? Hablaba como si llevaran años de relación, y en realidad recién hacía un día habían exteriorizado todo, pero de alguna manera ella lo sentía así. Como si estuvieran ligados desde hace tiempo. Tal vez desde su más pequeña infancia, cuando lucharon juntos en el Digimundo.

Guardó sus cosas en el maletín y, cuando iba a abandonar el salón, notó un papelito en el escritorio. Se acercó a levantarlo y tirarlo en un basurero cuando, movida por algún extraño impulso, lo desdobló, encontrando en una muy prolija letra 'Nos vemos a las 12:30 detrás de la escuela. Hope.'. Arrugó el papel y lo tiró a lo más hondo del basurero, furiosa ante la ocurrencia de él. �¿Qué derecho tenía! Y había puesto 'nos vemos', ni siquiera le había dado la posibilidad de elegir. Prácticamente la obligaba a ir, estuviera o no interesada. Había firmado como 'Hope'. Esperanza en inglés. Inteligente, así nadie podría descubrir de quien era y para quien.

Y así furiosa como estaba se marchó a Directoría. Había olvidado lo complicado que podía ser caminar entre tantos niños corriendo y gritándose cosas, y también como sus oídos comenzaban a titilar y a pedirle que se alejara de allí. Y como estaba destrozada por dentro, parecía que estaba aún más afectada.

La Directora y sus colegas no dejaron de interrogarla sobre su amistad con Takeru Takaishi, a lo que ella respondió con monosílabos. Lo único que quería hacer era correr a encerrarse en algún lugar del que no pudieran sacarla.

Continuó toda la mañana con su clase, tratando de sacar de su mente al portador de la Esperanza, pero ni siquiera sus alumnos a los que tanto quería podían lograrlo. Nunca la habían lastimado tanto, nunca nadie le había hecho algo así, y no lograba acostumbrarse. Dudaba poder hacerlo algún día, de todas formas. Takeru Takaishi le había pegado donde más le dolía.

El almuerzo llegó, y con él enfrentarse de nuevo a Tk. Por algún extraño juego del destino terminó sentada frente a él, y durante media hora tuvo que conversar con él por compromiso, y todo el tiempo tuvo enfrente la mano que Nami sostenía. Parecía que lo hiciera a propósito, y sin duda lo hacía. Algunos preguntaron sobre la amistad que habían llevado y Takeru pasó casi todo el almuerzo contando como era ella a los 8,12,14,15,16 y todas las edades que pudieran ocurrírseles, prácticamente hizo una monografía hablada sobre ella. Y todo con el mejor humor, la mejor sonrisa y dirigiéndola miradas que hacían que su corazón llorara un poquito más.

12:30 en punto, Takeru le lanzó una pequeña mirada y, diciendo que iba al baño, pidió permiso y se ausentó. Nami se movió al asiento que su novio había ocupado antes para estar más cerca del foco de conversación. En un acto que Hikari consideró adrede, volcó su vaso de gaseosa sobre la inmaculada ropa de Hikari.

"Oh, lo siento mucho!" gimió, ayudándola con una servilleta a limpiar todo rastro de líquido, pero solo logró ensuciarla más. Hikari se excusó y se alejó hacia el baño, maldiciendo su mala suerte. Para colmo, su remera era blanca.

Abrió la canilla y visualizó como lentamente el color marrón comenzaba a desaparecer, pero iba a quedar una mancha amarillezca. Con suerte, en dos horas podía estar en su departamento sin nadie que la molestase.

Cerró y, aún no satisfecha con el resultado, volvió a agregar agua. No tendría más opción que dar clases con la remera empapada.

Una niña entró y le sonrió, se enjuagó las manos y luego desapareció con un portazo que lastimó aún más los doloridos tímpanos de Yagami. Nuevamente la puerta se abrió y Hikari no se molestó en levantar la vista, siguió concentrada en su tarea. La remera ya prácticamente era agua, y pensaba que tal vez hubiera sido mejor dejarla como estaba.

"Kari..." giró asombrada ante el sonido de alguien llamándola por su sobrenombre, y al mirar atrás prácticamente chocó con Takeru, que estaba a pocos centímetros de ella.

"¿Qué haces ac�?" preguntó, odiándolo.

"Sabía que no ibas a ir, así que te estuve vigilando y" comenzó.

"¿Y que derecho tenés para vigilarme?" soltó Hikari, enojada.

"Hikari yo... puedo explicarlo" murmuró Tk, apretando una de sus manos. Hikari la observó y vio que en ella tenía una llave. La había encerrado en el baño.

"¿Qué es lo que podes explicar, Takeru?" a Takaishi no le gustó como sonó ese 'Takeru' "¿Tal vez el hecho de venir a mi escuela de visita y no haberme avisado¿El haberme encerrado en el baño? O tal vez" recalcó las dos últimas palabras "el haberte acostado conmigo y al otro día aparecer con tu noviecita, que además de ser una de las modelos más cotizadas y hermosas, anda alardeando el hecho de que vas a entregarle el anillo dentro de poco?"

"Kari sabes que no es así!" dijo Tk, apenado "lo de Nami y yo es solamente para hacer propaganda, ya sabes, gajes del oficio." Sonrió como si hubiera dicho un buen chiste y Hikari lo fulminó con la mirada. Takeru tragó saliva. "Por favor, Kari... sabes que te amo a vos, no siento nada por ella, pero a la agencia..." hizo silencio y puso su mejor cara de perrito arrepentido.

"Decime, Tk... es la agencia quien se acuesta con Furuoka?" dicho esto, cerró la canilla y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero naturalmente esta estaba cerrada.

"Kari... te amo, por favor no me hagas esto... voy a hablarlo con la agencia y voy a dejarla, en serio..."

"Tk, abrime la puerta"

"No, Kari... no hasta que terminemos de hablar..." se acercó a ella y la arrinconó contra la puerta, pero en ningún momento la tocó ni hizo nada que pudiera ponerla nerviosa.

"Tk, dejame en paz... ya terminamos de hablar, ahora salí de encima mío y abrí la puerta..." miraba al suelo, por que sabía no sería capaz de enfrentarse a esos hermosos ojos azules, aunque no hubiera sido ella quien cometió la falta.

"Kari... por favor..." con dulzura, Tk levantó su cara y hizo que lo mirara a los ojos, pero lo que vio en ellos no le gustó. La había lastimado.

En ese momento alguien trató de abrir la puerta y, al encontrarla cerrada, comenzó a golpear, asombrando a los adultos y sacándolos de su ensimamiento.

"Rápido, Tk, la llave!" murmuró Kari, desesperada.

"Esper�! No va a estar bien visto que estemos los dos ac�! Además, es el baño de mujeres!" dijo, olvidando su problema anterior.

"Escondete en uno de los cubículos, rápido!" dijo, empujándolo hacia uno de ellos.

"Me avisas cuando pueda salir?" preguntó, antes de cerrar la puerta y pasarle la llave.

"Sí si" contestó Hikari, y se apresuró a abrir la puerta, encontrando a dos niñas del otro lado. "Hola, niñas... eh... se había cerrado la puerta, je... estaba trancada..." las niñas la miraron extrañadas y luego entraron.

Hikari esperó para avisar a Takeru y entonces, recordando todo lo que había pasado, salió del baño y se alejó hasta su clase. Ya terminaba el almuerzo.

FIN

**Notas:** Ok, ok, ya sé que no puede terminar así. Fue un impulso que me salió de no se donde, pero queda lindo, no les parece? Ahora sí

Continuará...

Sé que en uno o dos años cuando relea esto voy a pensar que era una pendeja estúpida y que como voy a hacer eso, así que ya le digo a la Ag de dentro de un tiempo: y qué?

Listo, me descargué.

Bueno, que les pareció? Con esto, el fic acaba de pasar la línea que sube y él que viene ya será parte del camino recto, para luego comenzar a bajar y aproximarse al final. De todas formas falta un poquito para eso.

**Lord Pata:** Eso de Daisuke fue un impulso del momento (como el Fin de ahí arriba), cuando me di cuenta había escrito Daisuke Motomiya y pensé en como aprovecharlo, y salió bien. En el futuro se va a saber algo más de eso...

**Sora Takenouchi:** Muchas gracias!

**Sorita-DG1:** ¿'espero el próximo capítulo pronto pero tómate tu tiempo'? jajaja, que gracioso. Bueno, acá está. Y sí, tal vez ponga Sorato, no me cuesta nada y tampoco aportará demasiado a la historia, así que más que seguro que haya algo.

**Atori-chan:** Sí, una de las peores cosas que puede pasarle a alguien es que te suena el teléfono mientras te bañas, sobretodo estando sola... es absolutamente molesto, y hablo por experiencia...

**Francis8667:** Así que el Takari es tu pareja preferida? Bueno, a mí me gusta, aunque no demasiado. Y sí, Takeru es lo más tierno que hay! Pero como ya era mucho, en este capítulo hice que se porte mal.

**Miki Matsura:** Me parece que me demoré un poquito... perdón ... y no puedo asegurar el próximo para dentro de poco, pero que actualizaré... seguro. Te gustan Hikari y Taichi? No son mis personajes preferidos en lo más mínimo, pero como sobre gustos no hay nada escrito...

**Naoko Fujiwara:** muchas gracias

**HaRu-DarKdi-LiSuN / Ayumi o HaRu:** no hay problema, todo ok. Gracias por leer!

8 reviews... guau... GRACIAS! LOS AMO!

Ag

26/03/05


	6. Capítulo 6

¿Una foto?

Hikari cerró su maletín y salió del aula, dejando a una colección de niños sin maestro por unos minutos, hasta que llegara la próxima. En otra ocasión se quedaría a acompañarlos, pero ese día no estaba de humor. Sonrió al pensar en Takeru. Que mala persona que era...

Mientras cruzaba la calle su celular comenzó a sonar, indicando que había recibido un mensaje de texto. "Ya?" era lo único que decía. Tk seguía encerrado! Y estaba por dejarlo ahí, nadie jugaba de esa manera con ella! Al imaginárselo encerrado en ese pequeño cubículo no pudo evitar reír, y más de uno giró asombrada al ver a la joven mujer riendo estrepitosamente. Pero no le importaba, él se lo había buscado.

Aunque después de todo, no era un poco exagerado? Pobre Tk... tal vez debería volver y sacarlo... no fuera cosa de que Tk se enojara... si, debería volver... pobre... giró sobre sus talones y a los pocos pasos se arrepintió y volvió, pero estaba en medio de una conducida avenida y su procedimiento le llevó demasiado tiempo, tiempo que el semáforo aprovechó para ponerse en rojo y una batallarda de autos se acercó a toda velocidad a ella. Estaba cercada y ninguno de ellos parecía dispuesto a frenar, todos esperando que ella se moviera hacia el siguiente espacio. Apuró el paso hacia ningún lado, y cuando ya estaba a solo tres metros de esos monstruos de acero, un auto de otro carril se desvió y en una desesperada maniobra dobló y quedó horizontalmente, interponiéndose entre ella y los demás. Dos autos chocaron contra este, y Hikari apenas tuvo tiempo de moverse antes que el impacto hiciera retroceder a su 'salvador'.

Los gritos y las bocinas no se hicieron esperar, al parecer alguien había llamado una ambulancia, por que en segundos ya había una y las bocinas de tres coches patrullas se hicieron oír. La portadora de la luz estaba como embobada, y permanecía aturdida en el mismo sitio. La gente que se abría paso hacia lugares desde donde observar mejor prácticamente pasaba por encima de ella, y este constante golpeteo la hizo reaccionar y corrió hacia el auto que la había salvado. Dos hombres estaban metidos dentro de él y sacaban a un hombre que parecía bastante lastimado. Hikari se abrió paso y al ver al herido tuvo que ahogar un grito y se tapó la boca con ambas manos. Sin embargo, él estaba conciente y llegó a verla.

"Hikari!" gritó, y se soltó de sus ayudantes para, entre temblequeos, acercarse a ella. Las piernas le fallaron antes de llegar y Yagami tuvo que lanzarse hacia delante para sostenerlo. "Cómo en los viejos tiempos, no? Nuestras épocas de Digimundo..." dijo, sonriendo.

Enseguida dos paramédicos llegaron y los separaron, sumiendo nuevamente a Hikari en sus cavilaciones. Otro se acercó a ella y le hizo un corto interrogatorio, más que nada queriendo saber si se conocían y pedir datos sobre él. Luego la condujeron a otra ambulancia que acababa de llegar y enseguida partieron. Temblaba cuando frenaron frente a un sanatorio, y la siguiente media hora la pasó sentada en una incómoda silla de hospital. Al cabo de ésta un médico se acercó para avisarle que Motomiya estaba fuera de peligro, y Hikari por fin pudo largar todo el aire que había estado reteniendo.

Keiko terminaba de ordenar los almohadones de la sala cuando sintió que sonaba el teléfono. A paso apresurado se dirigió hacia allí, y en el camino se cruzó con la prueba de embarazo que reposaba sobre la mesa del comedor. Sonrió ante el positivo y pensó en lo contento que se pondría Daisuke al enterarse...

"Aló?" dijo, aún con esa sensación de inmensa alegría creciendo en su interior.

"_Hola... eh... Keiko? Habla Hikari Yagami, la amiga de Davis..."_ dijo una voz aparentemente nerviosa del otro lado. Se extraño por la llamada.

"Hola, Hikari" dijo, pensando en como proceder.

_"Eh, yo... siento tener que decirte esto, pero... eh..." _lamentó tener que hacerlo, pero sabía que era su obligación. "_Daisuke tuvo un accidente y..." _calló al sentir el ruido de algo que caía. _"Keiko? Keiko? KEIKO!" _comenzó a gritar, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Del otro lado, Keiko había sentido como su alma caía a sus pies y había soltado el teléfono, pálida y estática esperaba a que alguien le trajera una solución. Pasados unos segundos volvió en sí y, temblando, levantó el tubo.

"_Hikari, si..."_ respiró "_muchísimas gracias por avisar. Yo... en unos minutos estoy ahí..." _

Luego de darle las direcciones convenidas, Hikari al fin pudo respirar tranquila y volver a su lugar, instalada en la sala de espera de ese abarrotado hospital, lleno de agudos gritos desconsolados, fuertes olores a muerte, suspiros desesperados y esa interminable, ininterrumpida marcha, enfermera, enfermo, doctor, enfermera, enfermo, doctor... odiaba los hospitales, y no agradecía el sentirse invisible, imperceptible para quienes circulaban...

Una enfermera rechoncha y petisa se acercó.

"El señor Motomiya desea verla" Hikari asintió y se dirigió a la habitación de su salvador.

Al entrar lo vio sentado en una silla, mirando por la ventana. Tenía un brazo enyesado y algunas vendas en la cabeza. Le habían puesto un pijama verde y celeste, que le daba una apariencia de niño pequeño impresionante. Al girar su cabeza y verla, sus ojos se iluminaron.

"Hikari¡¿Estás bien!" y se levantó y corrió, refugiándola en su brazo sano. Hikari lo abrazó a su vez, sintiendo que ese brazo y pecho musculosos sin duda no eran los de un niño. Y sin poder evitarlo, lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse. "¿Estás lastimada!" preguntó, separándola, una mirada de alarma en su rostro.

"No, estúpido!" dijo Hikari, sonriendo y golpeándolo levemente en la cara.

"Ay! Me duele!" gritó Daisuke, escondiéndose tras las cortinas. Pudo escuchar como sollozaba, y le agarró un ataque de risa. Sin duda, siempre sería el mismo niñito.

"Daisuke?" dijo una tercera voz, salida de atrás. El nombrado asomó la cabeza y Hikari giró, viendo a Keiko parada tras ella. Dos surcos de lágrimas secas marcaban su rostro.

Era una chica bastante bajita, la elegida de la luz le llevaba media cabeza, tenía cabello marrón oscuro y siempre lo usaba en dos trenzas que le daban una expresión algo aniñada pero Hikari, que había hablado con ella más de una vez, sabía que de ninguna manera era tonta. Algo ingenua, sin duda. Era incapaz de pensar que Daisuke pudiera serle infiel o que pudiera querer a alguien más que a ella. A Hikari le caía bien.

"Keiko!" gritó él, algo asombrado de verla. Lanzó una mirada interrogatoria a su amiga, pero ella giró la cabeza y se dispuso a abandonar la habitación. Sin embargo, sintió como ella corría a su novio y, mientras lo abrazaba, gritaba:

"Dai estoy embarazada!" Hikari giró y vio la inmensa alegría en el rostro de Daisuke, quien siempre había querido tener un hijo. Sonrió y abandonó la habitación. Estaba segura de que Motomiya ya no la buscaría.

Y sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse algo triste... como si tuviera un vacío interior... como si le faltara algo... gracioso, no?

Al llegar a su casa, encontró una carta de Taichi. Llegaban en dos días.

Continuará...

**Notas:** Perdón perdón perdón... ya sé que demoré mucho... demasiado... últimamente no tengo casi tiempo, por que una amiga llegó hace dos meses de USA y como se va dentro de poco estoy todo el día con ella... perdón... es imperdonable.

Y encima...! no se pueden contestar los reviews! Increíble! A quien se le ocurre! Que bronca! Me enojo y rompo todo! Voy a pelear y hacer líooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Bueno. Ahora, necesito q me ayuden. Recibí un review q decía que muy lindo el fic pero q Hikari no parecía Hikari. Así que lo releí y me di cuenta que es cierto. Así que tengo que volverla Hikari, creo que saqué bastante de Sora, acostumbrada a escribir sobre ella. Así q si alguien puede ayudarme... describírmela o algo... recomendarme un fic donde esté bien detallada... bueno, me entienden. Por favor...!

Gracias x los reviews, y vi que muchas personas tienen esta historia como su favorita... me siento halagada! Creo q es mi fic más leído, es impresionante! Pensar que lo escribí por escribir algo nomás...

Muchas gracias!

Ag

05/08/05 12:41 p. m.


	7. Capítulo 7

¿Una Foto?

Hikari observó detenidamente la imagen que le devolvía el espejo. Tenía un sencillo vestido rosa pálido, que llegaba apenas arriba de sus rodillas. Un leve escote dejaba entrever algo, no es que hubiera demasiado que mostrar tampoco, pensó con cierta resignación. Unas sutiles flores blancas adornaban esa zona. Buscó entre sus cosméticos y encontró un pequeño prendedor con una flor similar, que agregó a sus cabellos. Un poco de maquillaje, y listo. No estaba despampanantemente hermosa, pero estaba linda, inocente y hasta ingenua... que era lo que buscaba. Sonrió y se alejó. Buscó las llaves y el celular (aunque no quería, algo la obligaba a tenerlo encima en todo momento), puso todo en una carterita blanca y salió. Si Mimí estuviera cerca, aplaudiría su apariencia. Siempre eran así las cosas con ellas... ella, tenía que ser la recatada del grupo, la 'nena' por así decirlo (aunque en más de una ocasión, sus amigas habían reído comentando que las apariencias no lo eran todo)... tenía que estar linda y listo, influir seguridad en las personas, como que junto a las tres locas de sus amigas podía haber alguien tranquila... en cuanto a Miyako, solía usar cosas de cuero, algo que le diera una apariencia de 'guerrera', cosa que le quedaba bien, pero no era suficiente para Tachikawa, quien siempre buscaba más... Y Sora, se contentaba con un jean y una remera simple, pero la pelirosada nunca la dejaba salir de casa así. Y la pobre Takenouchi siempre terminaba con pantalones ajustados y escotes, mostrando el 'lindo cuerpo que los deportes le habían dado', para Mimí. Rió recordando las peleas privadas que solía tener Tachikawa con Ishida, a quien no le gustaba que su novia fuera centro de atención... aunque ella también tenía lo suyo. Y sin embargo, Mimí insistía en usar cosas extrañas y en ser siempre alguien diferente. Un día podía tener apariencia de princesa, al otro de... mmh, chica de la calle..., al otro día era hippie y después, una vaquera, como en sus lejanas épocas del digimundo... siempre usando algo de rosado naturalmente. Eran lindas épocas... pero ahora tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar.

Llamó un taxi y le entregó la dirección. El reencuentro había sido muy emotivo... si, y apenas se habían ido unas semanas... pero estaban muy felices de volver a estar todos juntos, y casi sin pensarlo Yamato propuso que hicieran una fiesta en su casa. Ese chico andaba más que feliz, pensó. Y recordó ciertos chismes que Miyako le había pasado... estaba feliz por sus amigos, pero no podía evitar que un sentimiento de dolor se abatiera en su interior... pensar que ahora iba a verlo, era peor todavía... no ayudaba en lo más mínimo...

Pero había que ser positivos! Mantener la frente en alto, no dejar que nadie entreviera sus sentimientos, sonreír, ser simpática... simplemente, ser ella, la linda y dulce Hikari Yagami, la tierna y tranquila portadora de la luz... muy bien, era importante no tratar mal a Takeru. Quien seguramente estaría con Furuoka, de todas formas... sintió como la sangre hervía en su interior de solo pensar en ella... pero no debía hacerlo. Alejó esos pensamientos y se concentró en Daisuke, el pobre estaría con su brazo enyesado toda la noche, no es que eso le impidiera divertirse... y estaría con Keiko y su futuro hijo... se estaba sintiendo celosa de ellos?... no, no podía ser... ella había tenido más que suficientes oportunidades para estar con él, y si las había rechazado era por algo... tal vez eran celos por verlos tan felices, a punto de formar una familia... y ella, no solo estaba sola, sino que además sin nadie en vista, sin oportunidades de tener un hijo, un padre para su hijo... por Dios, ya parecía una vieja! Decían que mientras más se acercaba una mujer a los 25 años, más deseos tenía de convertirse en madre, y veía cada vez más claramente el momento en que su vida fértil se acabara, dando paso a la muerte... pero era una exagerada! Rió por lo bajo, el taxista lo notó y le devolvió la sonrisa por el espejo retrovisor. Por ese espejo, vio a una joven chica con toda una vida por delante, con tiempo para conocer a alguien, enamorarse, darle tiempo al tiempo... y después, tener un hijo y formar una familia... pero dentro de mucho tiempo, ahora tenía que disfrutar su vida!

Más tranquila con estos pensamientos, bajó en casa de Ishida y pagó al taxista. El rubio vivía en uno de los edificios más costosos y exclusivos de la ciudad, y ocupaba un piso entero, con terraza y todo, en la que había instalado una piscina y había hecho un perfecto jardín japones. El piso estaba muy bien arreglado, no había tenido reparos en cuanto a precios, y es que a los 26 años, Ishida ya era casi un millonario, tal vez no tanto pero podía costearse todas esas cosas, y hasta más. Siempre habían sabido que ese chico llegaría lejos...

Se observó en el espejo del ascensor mientras subía los 16 pisos necesarios. No notó que había llegado hasta que se abrieron las puertas, dando paso directamente al amplio piso de Ishida. Al no encontrar a nadie en los alrededores, subió hasta la terraza, donde encontró a Yamato, Sora y Takeru hablando muy animadamente. Al verla le hicieron señas para que se acercara, y cuando estaba a menos de 10 pasos, se dio cuenta que había olvidado la cámara que tan especialmente le había pedido Ishida que llevara.

"Hola..." saludó, y sonrió. "Lo siento Matt, creo que he olvidado la cámara..." dijo, sonrojada.

"No hay problema" sonrió él. "Aún hay tiempo. Tk, puedes llevar a Kari hasta su casa?" estuvo a punto de protestar, pero que podía decir? Se había prometido no incomodar a nadie durante esa fiesta con sus problemas de amores, así que sin decir palabra, acompañó a Takeru hasta su auto.

* * *

Todo el camino transcurrió casi en silencio, haciendo uno u otro comentario sobre el clima, lo contentos que se veían Yamato y Sora, o sobre la nueva pantalla gigante que el rubio mayor había instalado en el living.

A pesar de la incomodidad que se respiraba, Hikari agradecía que él no hubiera empezado a tratar de darle explicaciones. Para ella estaba muy claro todo lo que había pasado, y aunque no quería aceptar que su mejor amigo de la infancia la hubiera usado, la situación parecía bastante evidente. En ese momento se prometió no volver a sacar el tema, no volver a hablar de eso con nadie. Guardarse sus comentarios, perdonarlo y permitir que todo continuara como antes.

Un tema que no le gustaba comenzó a sonar, y cuando movió su mano para cambiarlo, sus dedos rozaron otros. Miró de reojo a Tk y vio que él también había intentado cambiar la estación.

"Lo siento" murmuró él. Hikari asintió y apretó tres veces el botón, hasta donde sabía pasaban buena música. "Lo siento en serio." Agregó. Yagami levantó la vista y lo observó, sin entender del todo que era lo que estaba sucediendo. "Por lo del otro día... lo de Nami..." sus explicaciones fueron interrumpidas por una conocida voz para ambos que salía de los parlantes. Instintivamente Hikari subió el volumen, para escuchar al entrevistador hacer una nueva pregunta...

"_Y digame, señorita Furuoka, que tiene para decir sobre los rumores de un nuevo distanciamiento entre Usted y el renombrado basquetbolista Takaishi?"_

"_No hay nada que decir, solo que hemos conversado y decidimos tomarnos un tiempo para ver si esto es realmente lo que queríamos ambos. Dentro de un tiempo cuando nos veamos..."_

La voz chillona de Nami dio paso a un tema de L'arc-en-ciel. Takeru había cambiado de estación.

"No hay nada que escuchar por ahí... cualquier cosa podes preguntármela a mí..." sentenció, estacionando frente a lo de ella. Sin decir nada, bajó y se apresuró a subir a su departamento.

De más estaba decir que la revelación la había tomado por sorpresa. No se esperaba eso, realmente creía que tenían una relación en serio y él la había engañado... recordó que, unas semanas antes, Tk había hablado de 'mujeres hermosas con las que tuve que salir por obligación de la agencia', y luego el incómodo momento en el baño en que él dijo que 'lo de Nami y yo es solamente para hacer propaganda, ya sabes, gajes del oficio'... y si tal vez era cierto...? tenía que darle otra oportunidad, dejarlo que se explique... no quería desconfiar de su amigo y amante de esa manera... ella no era así... se recostó contra la puerta, y se sintió una tonta... había actuado tan inmaduramente... ahora debía bajar y afrontar las cosas de frente, como seguro le hubieran recomendado sus amigas Miyako y Sora si hubiera hablado con ellas.

Pero al volver al auto, la situación fue diferente a lo que había esperado. Él no hizo ningún nuevo intento de seguir explicando, y ella no tuvo el valor suficiente como para preguntarle nada... todavía era una nena, nunca tendría la fuerza de sus amigas... estaba dejando todo en manos de él, por mucho que le doliera, y si Takeru no quería explicarle nada, se guardaría sus preguntas y sentimientos para siempre... y lo entendía, se había portado muy injustamente con él... no se la había hecho fácil él tampoco, pero su comportamiento había sido pésimo... estaba tan arrepentida...

"Vamos a pasar por casa, olvidé mi teléfono y puedo recibir una llamada de mi entrenador en cualquier momento." Eso fue lo único que dijeron en todo el camino. Tk dejó que ella decidiera la música, y no abrió la boca ni siquiera para quejarse cuando ella eligió un tema de un grupo que sabía él detestaba. Las cosas estaban mal... y se echaba la culpa.

"Bajas?" preguntó cuando llegaron "podría demorar un poco..."

* * *

Nunca había ido a su departamento. Le asombró su sencillez, no había nada que lo distinguiera de una habitación de hotel... no había cuadros, fotos o plantas que pudieran decir algo sobre la identidad de quien lo habitaba... seguramente no pasaba el suficiente tiempo ahí como para poder haber hecho arreglos de ese tipo, pensó. Ese departamento no debía ser más que un lugar para parar y descansar entre medio de sus numerosas actividades y actuaciones... sintió pena por él... ahora comenzaba a darse cuenta de todo, había sido una egoísta y había pensado solo en ella. No dedicó ni siquiera un momento a pensar en cuanto podía costarle a él esos pocos momentos que compartían por día, en lo cansado que debía estar después de un día de arduo entrenamiento, y sin embargo siempre tenía tiempo para llevarla a comer algo, o para levantarse más temprano que de costumbre y pasar a saludarla... las cosas hubieran sido más fáciles para él si en algún momento ella hubiera levantado el teléfono y le hubiera ofrecido ir a su departamento, para que Takaishi no tuviera que hacer un viaje que sin duda lo agotaba... y a pesar de todo, nunca se había quejado, nunca había dicho nada, siempre había estado dispuesto y deseoso de verla... y ella como una egoísta, pensando solamente en que él la había usado, que en realidad podía estar enamorado de alguien como Nami Furuoka, a sabiendas de que no era su clase de chica, y conociéndolo a él... Tk no era así...

Tuvo ganas de llorar y correr a pedirle perdón, pero se contuvo. Se acercó hasta un escritorio algo desordenado, el único vestigio tal vez de que un ser humano habitaba ese lugar. Y allí, encima de todo lo demás, vio una extraña cuadernola a la que habían arrancado la tapa y habían reemplazado por una hoja con una sola palabra: LUZ.

Intrigada, levantó el cuaderno, y al comenzar a hojearla, se dio cuenta que era una especie de historia, sobre dos jóvenes enamorados... esa era inconfundiblemente la letra de su amigo... no sabía que escribiera, le llamó mucho la atención encontrar eso... pero antes de que pudiera leer algo, el rubio volvió.

"Vamos?" preguntó, sin notar que ella había estado revisando sus cosas. Asintió y volvieron al auto.

Durante todo el camino estuvo tentada de preguntarle sobre eso, pero él estaba extrañamente sereno y serio, sumido en sus pensamientos. Tal vez había pasado algo que no quería comentar con ella... y quien era para culparlo.

Cuando arribaron nuevamente a la fiesta, se encontraron con que todos estaban ahí. Taichi, Miyako y Ken, Koushirou, Jyou y su increíble nueva pareja, Jun, Iori y nadie más que Noriko, la chica a quien Oikawa le había extraído la semilla de la oscuridad, y Daisuke con Keiko. Este sonrió cuando los vio entrar y levantó un vaso en señal de brindis, tal vez pensando que entre ellos aún había algo...

Yamato había alquilado unos waffles increíbles para que el sonido retumbara en todo el piso, y sin duda llegaba hasta unos cuantos niveles más bajos. Pero ante los ruegos de todos sus amigos, bajó la música y tocó un par de melodías en su armónica, para luego agarrar la guitarra y cantar a grito pelado.

Pasada la mayor parte de la noche, y con algo de alcohol en su organismo, Ishida había comenzado a inventar letras en el acto, algunas incluyendo partes de la vida privada de sus amigos, logrando que a todos les dolieran las mejillas de tanto reír, y que Jyou le rogara que parara por que si seguían riendo así iban a tener que correr al hospital más cercano en busca de aire. Todos menos Iori, que había desaparecido misteriosamente con Noriko, logrando también ser centro de las canciones de Yamato.

Y cuando ya parecía que realmente iban a tener que acudir a un centro médico, Yamato paró de repente de cantar y observó a todos, uno por uno.

"Este próximo tema es para alguien muy especial." Dijo, todo atisbo de una supuesta borrachera habían desaparecido. Y allí, frente a todos, comenzó a cantar una canción romántica de su propia autoría, una de esas que nunca habían creído que el frío Ishida sería capaz de componer. Cantaba con tanta emoción, que Iori y Noriko volvieron de donde fuera que estaban, y se quedaron a un costado, abrazados, escuchando al rubio cantar con los ojos cerrados.

El ambiente cambió de repente. Por todos lados comenzaron a verse arrumacos, tímidas sonrisas, y hasta vieron a Jun derramando una que otra silenciosa lágrima mientras besaba a su novio. Hikari observó a Daisuke, quien hablaba en susurros con Keiko mientras le señalaba la panza y la acariciaba. Y luego a Takeru, quien estaba a un costado, recostado sobre un cómodo sillón. Sus miradas se cruzaron y ella la apartó rápida, sonrojada. Luego lamento no haber observado si él también se había sonrojado.

Al finalizar el nuevo tema, todos pudieron ver como Yamato agarraba la mano de Sora y murmuraba 'te amo', palabras que nadie escuchó, pero se leía en sus labios y en sus rostros.

"Ahhhh..." suspiraron Miyako y Jun en unísono, con una mano sobre el corazón y cara de tiernas niñas enamoradas. Al darse cuenta de lo que habían hecho se miraron sorprendidas, y una carcajada tronó en la habitación. Rápidamente estaban todos riendo, y esta vez Jyou no hizo nada para tratar de calmarlos.

"Bueno" una voz se impuso por sobre las risas, y todos giraron para mirar a Daisuke, parado y sosteniendo la mano de su novia. "Creo que tenemos una noticia importante para darles..."

"Se van a casar?" preguntó Taichi. "Por que eso creo que ya lo sabíamos Daisuke..." dijo, mezclando las palabras y en un obvio estado de embriaguez. Sora le hizo señas para que se callara y él se sentó de inmediato.

"Aparte de eso..." miró a su futura esposa y sonrió, apretándole la mano. "Tengo que decirles que... dentro de poco..." hizo silencio, esperando a que todos comenzaran a impacientarse y a lanzarles miradas de odio. Disfrutaba del momento, hasta que Keiko tiró de su mano y le hizo señas de que debía seguir hablando. "Como estaba diciendo..." recomenzó. Si las miradas mataran, ese día más de la mitad de los digielegidos serían acusados de asesinato. "Dentro de poco, el grupo de digielegidos tendrá... a su primer retoño." Terminó.

Hubo un prolongado silencio, algunos no terminaban de comprender por efecto del alcohol, otros simplemente estaban demasiado asombrados para contestar. Pero una voz resonó.

"YO TAMBIÉN ESTOY EMBARAZADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! DE TRES MESES!" gritó Miyako, aturdiendo a todos quienes estaban cerca. Ken agachó la mirada, obviamente avergonzado por el comportamiento de su novia.

Luego de eso todo fueron risas y felicitaciones, y Yamato volvió a agarrar la guitarra para armar una nueva canción para los futuros bebes que venían en camino. Al fin, la gran familia comenzaba a agrandarse...

Luego de felicitar a Miyako, y nuevamente a Keiko, Hikari se dirigió a la terraza, y se sentó en unas reposeras junto a la pileta. Había bebido bastante, tenía que admitirlo, y se había alejado para no tirarse en los brazos de Takeru... pensó que estar sentada no era lo mejor que podía hacer, así que fue hasta el balcón y se asomó. Le daba vértigo mirar hacia abajo... corrió la vista y al recostarse de espaldas al vacío, vio a Tk Takaishi caminando distraídamente, acercándose sin notarlo a donde se encontraba ella.

"Tk..." el susurro escapó de sus labios cuando él estuvo lo bastante cerca para oírla. El llamado sonrió levemente y se recostó junto a ella.

"Que increíble, no?" dijo, luego de un incómodo silencio. "Ya tres de nosotros van a ser padres... lentamente, vamos abandonando esta etapa tardía de adolescencia para convertirnos en adultos hechos y derechos... quien hubiera pensado que Daisuke sería uno de los primeros..." agregó, sonriendo.

"La adolescencia fue una etapa de descubrimiento... de diversión, de encontrarse a sí mismos y a los demás... sin duda fue la mejor etapa, a pesar de todos los errores que pudiéramos haber cometido... me pregunto como será la adultez..." murmuró...

"Asombra que lo preguntes." Dijo.

"Por que?" preguntó, mirándolo. Pero no recibió respuesta. Se quedó perdida en esos ojos, de un extraño tono entre el azul y el celeste... Lentamente comenzó a acercarse... Se daba cuenta de que estaba siendo manipulada por el alcohol... pero lo deseaba y no le importaba... cerró los ojos... y un molesto ruido se hizo presente. Los abrió asombrada, para encontrar a Takeru prendido a su celular, leyendo un mensaje. Al parecer ni siquiera había notado que ella había estado a punto de besarlo.

"Es mi entrenador." Dijo "Ya tengo que irme."

"A dónde?" preguntó, un extraño presentimiento naciendo en su interior.

"A USA. Tengo unos partidos importantes, y tal vez un contrato que firmar con la NBA." Dicho esto, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejó.

"Cuando... vuelves...?" susurró... pero solo la brisa la escuchó, y rápidamente se llevó sus palabras... y Hikari permaneció ahí, observando como el amor de su vida se alejaba... quien sabe por cuanto tiempo... tal vez para siempre...

Y aunque no quiso, suaves lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas... lágrimas que la brisa se apresuró a secar...

Continuará...

**Notas:** No pueden hacerse una idea de lo tentada que estuve de escribir "FIN" ahí... y no sé si no hubiera sido lo mejor... le hubiera dado un epílogo, claro... pero no quiero apresurarme, casi todo esto es inspiración nueva y tengo que pensar en que hacer... así que no les prometo nada, puedo tener el nuevo capítulo tanto en dos días como en dos meses...

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo... como pueden apreciar lo hice un poquito más largo que de costumbre... se me está dando mejor el romance, creo... me estaré acostumbrando...? jajaja.

Muchísimas gracias a **Mondlicht Weasley, Ehecatl, Atori-chan, Miki Matsura, Luntashi, Yami** y a todos quienes lo leen...

Espero haber puesto a Hikari un poquito mejor que antes... agradezco a Ehecatl, Atori y Miki Matsura por la ayuda brindada... fue muy raro, por que parece que todos ven a la pequeña Yagami de una manera diferente... pero espero haberme acercado más... aunque tengo la sensación de que me alejé con Takeru, puede ser?

Espero sus opiniones.

Gracias!

SkuAg

16/01/06


	8. Capitulo 8

Una foto?

"_-Y díganos, Señorita Furuoka..." _la voz del entrevistador se escucha débil, sumisa, tal vez aplacada por la belleza de la modelo que descansa junto a él.- "_son ciertos los rumores de su próximo casamiento con el magnate de aviones, el señor Keitaro Minagami?" _– Nami Furuoka se revolvió orgullosa en su asiento antes de contestar, y Hikari pudo observar como estiraba una de sus tan manicureadas manos y la extendía, mostrando un anillo con un diamante del tamaño de una avellana.

"_-Keitaro-san me ofreció casamiento hace dos semanas, y me dio este hermoso regalo de compromiso. La boda será en dos meses y esperamos poder contar con la presencia de todos Uds."_ – sonrió falsamente. Bien sabía Hikari que Nami no querría contar con la presencia de nadie que no tuviera una excelente posición económica para hacerle regalos caros en su boda.

"-Señorita Furuoka, que fue de su noviazgo acabado hace tan poco con el famoso basquetbolista Takeru Takaishi?"

"-Oh, eso ya es historia pasada... lo mío con Takeru fue solo acción de las hormonas. Lo que me pasa con Keitaro es mucho más fuerte que eso."

"_-Aprovechamos para decir que, después de dos arduos meses en la NBA, Takaishi ha vuelto a Japón obteniendo uno de los mejores puestos otorgados por la liga estadouni" _CLIC.

Hikari apagó el televisor y su vista se dirigió instantáneamente hacia el teléfono celular que había sobre su mesa de luz.

Hacía una semana que Takeru estaba en la ciudad. Y no la había llamado. De hecho, en dos meses no la había llamado. Pero no había querido cancelarlo. Parecía una nena, de tan ingenua. No podía evitarlo. Cada día que pasaba se levantaba con la esperanza de tener algún mensaje. Cada minuto que pasaba esperaba que el teléfono sonara.

Pero los dos últimos meses se había mantenido callado, juntando polvo. Y Hikari no le veía más futuro que ese.

_-Tiriririn tiriririn _– el sonido sobresaltó a Hikari, quien por un momento se vio perdida, tan desacostumbrados estaban sus oídos. Pero luego, su corazón comenzó a bombear con fuerza, y corrió a atender antes que cortara.

_-Buenos días, le informamos que su cuenta... –_ la voz de la computadora borró todas sus ilusiones. Desganada, apagó el teléfono y lo dejó en el lugar ya habitual.

Se terminó de cambiar, juntó sus cosas y volvió a dirigirle una última mirada. Sin poder controlar sus impulsos, corrió a prenderlo, pero se quedó con las ganas de guardarlo en su cartera.

Con una última mirada al espejo se fue del departamento. Miyako la esperaba para comprar el regalo de bodas de Daisuke y Keiko.

En la quietud de la habitación, un teléfono no cesaba de sonar...

* * *

-Yolei, vamos a llegar tarde! – gritó un muy exasperado Ken, abriendo y cerrando la puerta de la habitación de su novia. En general era un chico muy calmado, pero había veces en que ella lograba sacarlo de quicio.

-Ken, amor, tranquilo! – Miyako sonrió, con una calma extraordinaria que ponía nervioso a Ichijouji. – Si Daisuke va a llegar más tarde que todos nosotros...

-Capáz hoy no! Hoy por primera vez en su vida puede ser puntual, por el estado de Keiko y todo eso! – su novia, sin siquiera inmutarse, continuó maquillándose. – Yolei, tengo los anillos! – Inoue suspiró y se alzó el cabello.

-Estos casamientos occidentales... – fue todo lo que dijo, y siguió con su aparente imperturbable calma, eligiendo entre una vasta colección de sombras, cual sería la que le quedaría mejor con el vestido morado que llevaba. No quería decidirse por ese mismo color, ya que sumado a su pelo y las sandalias, parecería que estaba toda de ese mismo tono... y no le parecía para nada estético. O al menos, eso opinaba su querida amiga Mimí, y de estas cosas ella sabía más que nadie.

-Yolei! – la impaciencia de Ken parecía a punto de matarle, así que antes de que lograra su cometido, Miyako se levantó y se acercó a su novio.

-Tranquilo, mi amor- le dio un corto beso que él trató de profundizar, pero ella sonriendo se apartó. Y al quedar enfrentados, Ken solo pudo observar la increíble belleza de la joven.

Llevaba un vestido del color de sus cabellos, del lado derecho iba solo hasta la mitad del muslo pero tapaba su pierna izquierda casi en su totalidad. Para alivio del joven, quien ya pensaba que había demasiada piel al aire, tenía cuello bote, y así no tendría que lidiar con un escote... por más lindo que pensara podría quedarle. Se había cambiado los anteojos por lentes de contacto ('son lo más incómodo que hay!' recordaba, había exclamado ella la primera vez que tuvo que usarlas) y su cabello iba adornado con unas diminutas flores blancas.

-Estás... hermosa – fue todo lo que pudo decir, embelesado como estaba.

-Sí?- contenta con el cumplido, lo abrazó y otra vez lo besó, permitiéndole lo profundizara. – Pero todavía puedo estar más hermosa!- se separó y volvió a su lugar frente al espejo. Ken tuvo que agarrarse la cabeza para no gritar, pero reconoció para sus adentros que ella había ganado.

* * *

-Matt, estás listo? – preguntó Sora a la puerta del baño.

-Un segundo, amor... – Yamato abrió la puerta y le permitió la entrada. - Es que mi cabello, simplemente... no quiere quedar como le ordeno!

Sora se recostó contra la puerta, y una débil sonrisa se dejo entrever en sus labios.

-De que te ríes?- preguntó, tomando por sorpresa a su novia.

-Cómo sabes que me estaba riendo?

-Por que te conozco

Takenouchi siguió en silencio, aún sonriendo y observándolo embelesada.

-Amor

-Que pasa, Matt?

-De qué te ríes?

-De vos

-Y se puede saber – dejó los elementos para su cabello a un lado y la miró – que tengo de gracioso?

Sora lo abrazó tímidamente y reposó, por unos momentos, su cabeza sobre su pecho. Luego lo miró, y lo encontró sonriendo, feliz.

-Estás hermoso... no es necesario que sigas arreglándote... – _se supone que es el chico quien le dice eso a la chica... _pensó Sora, sin apartarse de la intensa mirada de esos ojos azules.

-Y vos?- preguntó, apartándola y obligándola a dar una vuelta.

Sonrojada, Sora se separó y se autoabrazó, tratando de cubrirse. Yamato río y la obligó a soltarse.

-Por qué de negro?

-Por qué no?- fue su simple respuesta, y lo empujó del espejo para poder observarse. Su vestido era de un hombro, se ajustaba perfectamente a su estrecha cintura y tenía un tajo a lo largo de su pierna derecha. Delgadas y casi imperceptibles líneas de hilo de plata recorrían la pieza. Sus cortos cabellos habían sido levantados por una experta peluquera, la cual se encargó de dejar unos mechones sueltos.

-Hoy que yo no salgo de negro... es un casamiento... – Yamato tenía un traje negro, pero su camisa era naranja, aunque con algunas finas rayas negras. Es difícil dejar algunas costumbres...

-Quise salir de negro- alzó los hombros en señal de no importarle. Él la movió del espejo y se instaló nuevamente. – Te molesta?

Yamato negó con la cabeza.

-Para nada. Es un diseño tuyo?- Sora asintió, mientras se iba del baño. – Me encanta – escuchó que decía.

Sora movió la cabeza resignada. Había veces en que pensaba Yamato la trataba mejor cuando había gente cerca... como si fuera solo una fachada... pero no podía serlo, Yamato la amaba, solo que era medio tosco en demostrar sus sentimientos... o no?...

* * *

-MICHAELLL! MICHAELL! NO ENCUENTRO MIS ZAPATOS! – los gritos de Mimí se escucharían hasta en sus casas en USA sin duda, pensó el GRITADO, sonriendo.

-Tranquila, amor... deben estar por acá, entre... debajo de... alguno de estos vestidos... – tragó saliva al observar el desastre en que había convertido su novia la habitación del hotel.

-PERO EN DONDEEEE! Mikeeeee! – Tachikawa se lanzó, entre descontrolados sollozos, a los brazos de su novio. Michael la abrazó mientras acariciaba sus cabellos y le aseguraba que todo estaría bien. – Vamos a llegar tarde!

-Ya, Mimí... dejemos de llorar y mejor comencemos a buscar... no puede haberse ido muy lejos, verdad? – pero si Mimí en esos momentos hubiera dejado de llorar y hubiera levantado la vista para mirar a su novio, hubiera visto como su cara lo contradecía. Y es que Michael dudaba poder encontrar el objeto muy fácilmente... por que la verdad, el desorden presente era increíble... estaba acostumbrado a este de parte de la castaña, pero esta vez... había exagerado, y mucho... en menos de una hora había dado vuelta la extensa habitación. Había empujado los sillones hacia las paredes, tirado almohadones, desparramado alfombras y manteles... había vaciado todas sus valijas, que ya de por sí eran exageradas para la estancia de menos de una semana que tenían en vista, y había distribuido el contenido por el piso y por los muebles que aún seguían vivos... le asombraba que no hubiera dado vuelta la cama también...

Pero no podía hacérselo saber, ya que en estos momentos la hubiera hecho caer al borde de la depresión. Así que puso su mejor sonrisa, y comenzó a juntar vestidos, mientras ella continuaba llorando en un rincón.

* * *

Hikari sostenía con sus largos y delicados dedos dos pares de aros. Tan ocupada como había estado con los preparativos, el regalo, la ropa y sus lamentaciones, había olvidado por completo pedirle consejo a Mimí sobre esta importante cuestión. Lanzó un suspiro y volvió a observarse. A diferencia de sus amigas, que habían optado por vestidos de gala, ella se había decidido por una sencilla pollera blanca, llena de picos, y una remera rosada de seda con un poco de escote. Levantó sus cabellos con una hebilla, como solía hacer de chica, y se había maquillado levemente. Le gustaba su aspecto, pero ahora no sabía si decidirse por unos hermosos aros color rosa largos que le había regalado Tachikawa para uno de sus cumpleaños, o si usar unos de brillantes que le habían dado sus padres cuando terminó la secundaria. Después de mucho debatir se decidió por los segundos: de otra manera, tal vez quedaría muy cargada.

Antes de salir observó su teléfono. Se había resistido a controlarlo. Desde el momento en que saliera esa mañana no lo había tocado. Era todo un triunfo, realmente... se sentía orgullosa de sí misma. Y no iba a tirar su orgullo a la basura, decidió.

Juntó las cosas imprescindibles en su cartera nueva a juego y se marchó.

Lo más rápido que pudo, para no volver a caer en la tentación.

* * *

-SORAAAAA! – gritó Mimí, corriendo a abrazar a su amiga. La pelirroja sonrió. No era la primera vez que la veía así... – Estas re linda! – luego dirigió una mirada aprobatoria a Yamato, quien charlaba con un Michael de aspecto derrotado.

-Gracias, Mimí. Vos también estás linda. – La joven, como era de esperarse, había llevado un vestido ancho rosado, lleno de moños, flores y cintas. A simple vista parecería de cotillón, hasta una burla, pero de cerca se notaba su excelente gusto y fabricación. Y a Tachikawa, le sentaba de maravillas. Era ella, ese vestido la personificaba totalmente. Alegre, dulce, divertida, y por supuesto, extravagante.

-Y no sabes lo que me costó conseguirlo! Tuvimos que recorrernos todo Nueva York, Washington y California, no Mikey? – Michael y Yamato se encontraban a pocos metros de sus respectivas novias conversando, y al escuchar su nombre ambos se acercaron.

-Si, amor – contestó, luego le dedicó una sonrisa y continuó hablando. Sora se extrañó, ya que Michael solía ser muy expresivo. Sin embargo, esa no era su actitud del momento. Aparentaba estar feliz y sonriente, pero sus ojos no reían. Yamato también se había dado cuenta, y se lo hizo saber lanzándole algunas miradas sutiles. Sora entendió que debían dejarlos solos y, alegando tener que saludar a otras personas, se alejaron.

* * *

-Te dije que no íbamos a llegar tarde! – dijo Miyako mientras saludaba gente y sonreía a su novio. Ken solo asintió. La verdad es que no tenía mucho que decirle, ella tenía toda la razón. Pero a veces, simplemente... le sacaban esas actitudes, así de simple. Ella sabía perfectamente que lo ponía nervioso no llegar a tiempo a compromisos importantes, sobre todo a uno de esta envergadura, por que no podía hacérsela más fácil? Y para colmo, tenía que echárselo en cara! Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una figura que se les acercó rápidamente y les hizo señas para que se fueran a un lado. – Tk! – gritó ella, y comenzó a tironear de su novio. Éste solo pudo menear la cabeza al comprobar que Miyako ni siquiera había notado que él estaba mal. – Que pasa? Por que nos llamas acá?

-Es que hay una chica... ésa! - susurró, indicando a una chica gorda que se estaba recorriendo todo el lugar, al parecer buscando algo. – Me persigue hace media hora, ya le di un autógrafo y ya me retuvo por 20', ahora quiere que me siente con ella en la Ceremonia! Ahí viene! – inmediatamente ambos jóvenes se movieron para taparlo, y la chica – que no pasaba de los 16 años – siguió su camino sin encontrar al basquetbolista. Takeru suspiró agradecido.

-Estás hecho todo un winner, eh Tk? - Miyako sonrió y lo empujó en un hombro, en actitud juguetona. Ken se limitó a observar. – Y si, Ishida tenías que ser! Con cual de tus admiradoras te quedas hoy? Eh? Tk?

-Kari… - susurró Ken, en un murmullo casi audible que sin embargo Takeru escuchó, y al girar se encontró con Iori, y la niña de sus sueños, quien sonrojada miraba para otro lado.

* * *

-Qué pasó con Michael y Mimí? - preguntó Yamato, una vez ambos se habían hecho a un lado.

-No lo sé – contestó Sora. – Ella se veía igual que de costumbre, hasta más feliz...

-Él no estaba bien. Creo que deberías hablar con ella. – Agregó luego de una pausa.

Sora asintió y miró hacia otro lado. Por que no podía decirle aunque sea que estaba linda? Siempre tenía que preocuparse más por los demás... en un principio, le había encantado la manera que tenía de ser tan dulce y preocupado, de no pensar en él y estar constantemente preocupándose por ella... pero luego, cuando comenzó a preocuparse más por los demás que por ella... y sabía que capaz lo hacía por que la quería tanto que ya era como si ella fuera una parte de él, pero a veces... le costaba no sentir celos...

–Mimí está muy linda hoy... no te parece que ese vestido es exactamente ella? - ... y para colmo... Asintió y comenzó a alejarse, para ir a saludar a otras personas, pero Yamato se acercó y pasó sus brazos por los hombros de ella. – Pero vos estás hermosa... – susurró en su oído. Y Sora supo que él prácticamente le había leído todos sus pensamientos...

* * *

-Kari... – susurró Takeru, tratando de captar su mirada, que ella esquivó como la mejor.

-Kari que linda que estas! - gritó Miyako, corriendo a abrazarla y lanzando una mirada de reojo a Iori y Ken, que se apresuraron a alejarse.

-Gracias – murmuró, chocando su mirada con la del rubio. Pero por más que quiso, no pudo mantenerla, y miró hacia otro lado. Yolei observó como la mano que sostenía una copa le temblaba.

-Bueno, yo... eh... enseguida vuelvo... – Miyako miró a su novio y a su mejor amigo y se alejó hacia ese lado, dejando a los dos jóvenes solos.

-Hola... cómo estás? – preguntó el joven, y se acercó a saludarla. Pero el nerviosismo de Hikari era muy grande, y al tenerlo a centímetros de su cuerpo comenzó a temblar intensamente, y en un movimiento no intencional, volcó el contenido de su copa sobre la impecable remera celeste de Takaishi.

-Oh, Tk lo siento mucho! – gritó, apoyando la copa vacía sobre una mesa cercana y tratando de ayudarlo. Ken, Miyako y Iori se acercaron también al escuchar el grito.

-Está bien Kari, no hay problema yo... – decía mientras se levantaba la camisa para que el líquido no tocara su piel.

-Lo siento, realmente no fue intencional...! – trataba de excusarse. Sentía como todos los colores se le habían subido a la cara, y si antes apenas lograba mirarlo a la cara, ahora su bochorno era tal que directamente ni lo intentaba.

-La ceremonia no va a comenzar todavía – dijo Iori- Daisuke aún no aparece.

-Te dije que iba a llegar tarde! – gritó Yolei, sonriendo ante la cara derrotada de su novio.

-Está bien, voy a cambiarme – Takaishi dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse, pero Hikari lo sostuvo de la manga de su camisa.

-Yo... te acompaño... – dijo, sin mirarlo a la cara. Takeru sonrió y, sosteniendo su mentón, la obligó a levantar la vista.

-Vamos – dijo.

* * *

-Ahí está, se quedó sola! Anda a hablarle! – Yamato empujaba a su novia mientras señalaba a Tachikawa.

-Matt, no sé si debería hacerlo... creo que es problema de ellos, que si Michael se enoja? – preguntó Sora, indecisa.

-No va a enojarse, va a agradecértelo! Andá!

-Pero Matt! – Sora giró y agarró las manos de su novio, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. – Realmente, esto es un tema privado de ellos dos... no sé que pudo haber hecho Mimí, pero estoy segura que ella lo sabe... solo hay que darle tiempo para que junte fuerzas y se acerque a él para arreglar las cosas... no creo que debamos interferir...

-Cielo... de verdad crees que Mimí sabe que a Michael le pasa algo?... la conoces un poco más que yo...

Dicho esto, Ishida se fue, dejando a su novia con miles de cuestionamientos.

* * *

-BINGOOOOOO! NO PUEDO CREER QUE LOGRÉ QUE SE FUERAN JUNTOSSSSSS! – gritaba Miyako, al ritmo de un baile desenfrenado que su novio y su mejor amigo trataban de ocultar.

-Yolei, por favor tranquilízate!- expresó Ichijouji, sin lograr ningún tipo de respuesta de parte de ella. Observó a Iori, quien meneaba la cabeza sonriendo. Y al saber que no podía contar con él para detenerla, se acercó a zancadas a donde estaba y la agarró de los hombros, obligándola a que lo mirara. Ella sonrió, pero su sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo apenas notó que él no parecía muy contento.

-Qué pasa, amor? – preguntó, inocentemente.

-No te parece que ya fueron demasiadas estupideces por hoy?- sutilmente, Iori se evaporó de la escena.

Miyako lo miró, confusa, sin poder entender del todo a que se refería Ichijouji.

-Que pasa, amor? – en vez de contestar, Ken giró y se fue, dejándola sola. Inoue lo observó. Aún no entendía que había pasado, pero sabía que no era bueno.

* * *

-Y... como te fue en los Estados Unidos? – Estaban ambos en el auto, yendo hacia el departamento de Takaishi a solucionar el problema que ella había causado con su torpeza y nerviosismo. Si alguien se lo hubiera preguntado durante su niñez y adolescencia, hubiera dicho que jamás iba a sentirse incómoda frente a su mejor amigo Takeru Takaishi. Pero como dicen, 'nunca digas nunca'. La vida siempre iba a estar ahí esperando para dar una sorpresa.

-Bien... gané un par de premios... creí que lo estuvieron pasando toda la semana por la tele, diarios y eso...

-Mmh... sí... creo...

Silencio otra vez.

-Pero... la pasaste bien? O sea... te divertiste? – preguntó, insegura. Había sido una mala idea acompañarlo...

-Fue única y exclusivamente entrenamiento... y fiestas de bienvenida, de la media... no tuve demasiado tiempo para hacer otras cosas... – respondió, a opinión de Hikari vagamente.

-Ah...

Pocas veces Hikari había tomado decisiones tan malas como esta...

* * *

-Ken! – Miyako agarró a su novio del brazo y lo obligó a que girara hacia ella. – Ken que pasa?- preguntó, tímidamente.

-Nada, Yolei.- Se soltó de ella y comenzó a alejarse, pero Inoue fue tras él.

-Ken, por favor! – gritó, deteniéndolo nuevamente.

-Miyako por favor, nos están observando. – De reojo pudo ver que todos los invitados cercanos a ellos los observaban.

-No me importa... Ken, que pasa? – la joven se escuchaba angustiada, preocupada, y Ken no pudo evitar enternecerse. Pero alejó esos pensamientos de su mente antes de que le ganaran a su parte sensata.

-Es que Yolei, a veces... creo que deberías pensar más las cosas antes de decirlas. Mirar a un lado, observar a tu alrededor y pensar en que sería interesante no lastimar al resto... no te parece? – Miyako asintió, y lo abrazó.

-Ken, yo... creo que sé a que te refieres... voy a tratar de... mejorarlo... en serio... – lo observaba fijamente a los ojos y su tono sonaba sincero. – Pero por favor, no me dejes...

-No voy a dejarte, Yolei... no _puedo_ dejarte... solo, te pido... unos momentos... – y se alejó. Miyako hizo lo mismo, angustiada, pero con un pequeño rayo de esperanza creciendo dentro de ella.

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba bien... había dicho no _puedo _dejarte? Se referiría con eso al bebé, o al amor que le sentía?...

* * *

-Hablaste con ella, Sora? – preguntó Yamato, como de pasada. Pero el tono de la pregunta molestó mucho a su novia.

-No, aún no hablé con ella- dijo, fríamente. – Y por que tanto interés, mi amor? – continuó con el mismo tono. – Acaso hay algo que me estés ocultando? – Yamato, antes de contestar, largó un suspiro.

-No, amor, no te oculto nada... simplemente estoy tratando de ayudar a otra pareja que puede tener problemas y por eso separarse... como me hubiera gustado que hicieran una vez con nosotros – susurró.

-Cómo dijiste? – preguntó Sora, quien no estaba segura de haber escuchado bien la última parte.

-Que... nada – Yamato esquivó su mirada. Sus mejillas lucían ligeramente sonrosadas.

-Matt... – Sora captó su mirada y sonrió, invitándolo a que confiara en ella. Lanzó otro suspiro.

-Es que... creo que tenemos que ayudarlos por que no me gusta ver a parejas teniendo problemas, ya que estoy seguro que si alguien nos hubiera ayudado a nosotros, nos hubiéramos reconciliado mucho mas rápido y ahora no tendríamos que – todo esto último lo dijo muy rápido, tan rápido, que Sora tuvo que apoyar dos dedos sobre sus labios para que hiciera algo de silencio. Yamato respiraba agitado, como si hubiera recién terminado de correr una larga carrera.

-Está bien, amor... ya entendí – y sonriendo, se marchó hacia donde estaba su amiga de moños y cintas rosadas. Flotaba en una nube de felicidad... le encantaba cuando la sorprendía de esa manera...

* * *

El departamento de Takeru lucía exactamente como siempre. O como la única vez que lo había visto, al menos. Tal vez hasta más desorganizado, después de todo se había ausentado por dos meses y acababa de volver. Era comprensible... aunque Hikari estaba segura que, entre ella y Sora, lo tendrían listo en cuestión de minutos.

-Esperame mientras me cambio. Sentate... eh... – Takeru observó a su alrededor. Entre tantas cajas y papeles desordenados, no se veía ningún sillón o silla libre. – Bueno... donde puedas... – terminó, sonrosándose y regalándole una de esas sonrisas que tan seguido usaba cuando era un adolescente, y que tanto amaba ella.

Mientras él se cambiaba, Yagami aprovechó para poner un poco de orden por donde podía. No era la gran cosa, pero algo siempre era algo... Y moviendo y arreglando cosas, llegó hasta un escritorio que ya había visto la última vez que había estado por ahí. Y a su memoria llegaron unos papeles con un extraño título que había visto en ese mismo lugar. Casi sin pensarlo, empezó a revolver entre el desorden, hasta encontrar lo que buscaba. Las hojas estaban a la vista, arriba de todo, como si alguien acabara de dejarlas allí.

"LUZ" leyó, como único título de la obra. Miró hacia atrás, pero al parecer Tk aún no había vuelto. Y aunque sabía que lo que estaba haciendo no era del todo honesto, la curiosidad pudo con ella y comenzó a hojear y leer al mismo tiempo, aunque solo captaba frases y palabras sueltas, sin detenerse en cada una.

Al parecer era alguna especie de historia, magníficamente escrita, con personajes casi reales, vívidos, nítidos... Hikari se encontró a si misma reflejada en la protagonista, y conforme iba avanzando con la lectura, más se entusiasmaba y menos atención prestaba a su alrededor.

Estaba muy intrigada, y no podía levantar la vista de esas hojas. Le llamaba mucho la atención que cada pocas escenas o sucesos, con la prolija letra de Takaishi se leyera un "_Continuará...?_" que luego era tachado para, efectivamente, continuar con la historia.

En cuanto a la historia... era medio pobre, no del todo original, pero la manera en que estaba redactada era lo que le atraía. Hablaba sobre una joven de clase que media que, cansada de su trabajo, decidió que ese día sería el último. Pero al llegar a su trabajo, se encontró con una de las mayores sorpresas de su vida. Ahí estaba nada más y nada menos que su primer amor, su mejor amigo, el joven con quien había compartido tanto y luego había desaparecido... en esta parte se encontraba el primer "_Continuará...?_" que, al igual que los demás, estaba tachado. Luego seguía contando encuentros entre estos jóvenes, encuentros donde la pasión se sentía hasta en la piel y Hikari la sentía en ella a su vez, encuentros donde miles y miles de sentimientos se leían en las caras de ambos como en un libro abierto, pero que la amistad que los unía impedía concretar... luego de otro par de "_Continuará...?_", al fin ambos dejaban de lado las formalidades y se entregaban a su amor... pero todo terminaba con un malentendido, y después de gritarse duras palabras, él se marchaba sin mirar atrás... acá había otro "_Continuará...?_", solo que aún no estaba tachado...

-Que haces? – preguntó súbitamente una voz a sus espaldas. Tan emocionada como estaba con la lectura, había olvidado completamente vigilar por si Takeru terminaba de cambiarse, y ahora la había descubierto...

-Eh... yo... – Hikari no sabía que decir. La había descubierto con las manos en la masa, y no se le ocurría ninguna excusa para salir del embrollo en el que estaba metida.

-Cuánto leíste? – le sacó las hojas de las manos y las dejó sobre otra mesa.

-Yo... – Hizo silencio. No tenía escapatoria, o sea que ya no tenía razón para seguir mintiendo. – Lo escribiste vos? Es que... está muy bien hecho, y...

Takeru hizo un largo silencio antes de contestar.

-Si, Kari... lo escribí yo... y me alegro que te guste... – estaba levemente sonrojado.

-Y... por qué esos "_Continuará...?_" tachados? Y el último? No vas a terminar la historia?

-Eso no lo sé... – Ante su expresión de desconcierto, continuó. – Esa historia se escribe sola... y todavía no me ha llamado para plasmarla en el papel...

-A que te referís con que se escribe sola?- preguntó, extrañada. Takeru sonrió, antes de contestar.

-Es que no te das cuenta? – hizo silencio. – Esa historia aún se está escribiendo, por que es nuestra historia... y tengo la esperanza de que todavía no terminó...

_Continuará..._

**Notas:** Yessss! Creanlo! Termine otro capitulo de otra historiaaaaaa! Yesssssssssssssssssssssssss!... Tenía TODO re dejado... PERDÓN... puedo decir que tengo excusas... je... razones...

Pero ahora no es la oportunidad! Me apuré a terminar esto por que me voy de viaje y quería dejar algo... aunque me voy por tres días, pero igual...

Espero que les haya gustado, y bla bla bla... no tengo tiempo!

Graciasss!

SkuAg

20-04-06


	9. Capítulo 9

¿Una foto?

_-Cuánto leíste? – le sacó las hojas de las manos y las dejó sobre otra mesa._

_-Yo... – Hizo silencio. No tenía escapatoria, o sea que ya no tenía razón para seguir mintiendo. – Lo escribiste vos? Es que... está muy bien hecho, y..._

_Takeru hizo un largo silencio antes de contestar._

_-Si, Kari... lo escribí yo... y me alegro que te guste... – estaba levemente sonrojado._

_-Y... por qué esos "Continuará...?" tachados? Y el último? No vas a terminar la historia?_

_-Eso no lo sé... – Ante su expresión de desconcierto, continuó. – Esa historia se escribe sola... y todavía no me ha llamado para plasmarla en el papel..._

_-A que te referís con que se escribe sola?- preguntó, extrañada. Takeru sonrió, antes de contestar._

_-Es que no te das cuenta? – hizo silencio. – Esa historia aún se está escribiendo, por que es nuestra historia... y tengo la esperanza de que todavía no terminó..._

**-T**k... yo... – a Hikari se le cortó la voz e hizo silencio. Estaba aturdida y no sabía que decir... feliz, ciertamente... hacia tanto tiempo esperaba escuchar esas palabras de sus labios... y ahora, que al fin su anhelo se había cumplido, estaba muda.

-Eh... es mejor si ya... vamos yendo, por que... ya debe estar por comenzar la ceremonia- tartamudeó Takaishi, luego buscó las llaves y caminó hasta la puerta. Al llegar giró y miró a su amiga, que permanecía estática en el mismo lugar. –Vamos, Kari...

La castaña salió de su trance y lo siguió, pero al llegar a la puerta se detuvo.

-Qué sucede?- preguntó Takeru, evitando mirarla directamente.

-Tk, por que no... hablamos?- la voz le salió débil, temblorosa. Takaishi miró nervioso su reloj.

-Es tarde... ya va a empezar... Davis no nos lo perdonará si- se interrumpió al ver moverse a la joven, que se posó delante de él y sonrió. Hikari tenía unas sonrisas dulces, tranquilas, llenas de paz, que siempre lo habían enloquecido. –Va- los labios de ella lo interrumpieron esta vez, posándose rápidamente sobre los de él. Luego de unos pocos segundos en que Takeru no terminó de reaccionar, ella se separó y salió del departamento.

-Vamos rápido, sí?- sonrió, llamando al ascensor. Takeru seguía estático en la puerta.

**-S**í, acepto- dijo, con fuerza, la grave voz de Daisuke Motomiya.

-Puede besar a la novia- terminó el padre, con una gran sonrisa. Aplausos y gritos se escucharon en toda la Iglesia al tiempo que el moreno se agachaba unos segundos para levantar el velo de su hermosa novia y besarla. Levantó la vista feliz y la volvió hacia sus amigos. Por un segundo sus ojos chocaron con los de la pequeña Yagami, pero no se detuvieron. Siguieron, dejando en claro que en este momento, era sólo una invitada y amiga más.

**-F**IESTA!- se escuchó la potente voz de Taichi Yagami. Lucía muy apuesto esa noche, con un traje de diseñador hecho a medida y una corbata azul y dorada de Calvin Klein no me pertenece!.

-Vamos Taichi, no es muy temprano para estar tomando ya?- preguntó Sora, acercándose con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. – Mirá que hoy no está Catherine para llevarte a tu casa!

-Sora, no seas aguafiestas! Para qué están los amigos? Tu y Yama siempre terminan llevándome! No Matt?- gritó, hacia su amigo que estaba un poco más atrás conversando con algunos parientes de Keiko. Daisuke se encontraba a su lado con una expresión más que abatida, mientras veía como parientes y más parientes desfilaban frente a él y a su ahora esposa. Desde el principio le había molestado toda esa historia del casamiento católico... lo único que quería era tener una FIESTA como bien había gritado Taichi, con todos sus amigos y su amada... claro, siempre cuidando la salud del bebe. Aún no se había comenzado a abultar su panza, pero ya habían comenzado a discutir acerca del nombre de la NIÑA que sería, aunque Keiko estaba empecinada en que sería un NIÑO... y Motomiya comenzaba a pensar que tal vez no le molestaría del todo tener alguien a quien pasarle sus googles...

-Taichi, creo que Sora está en lo cierto. Es recomendable que dejes de lado el vaso que llevas en tus manos y comiences a comportarte, ya que eres un adulto y futuro embajador y

-Izzy! Tú también tienes un vaso en tus manos!- protestó Taichi, abrazando a su amigo por los hombros. – Y además, no creas que no te vimos! Con esa linda rubia... no es cierto, Sora? No que lo vimos? No que sí?- Sora rió ante la insistencia de su amigo. Cuando tomaba de más se ponía muy simpático, aunque de vez en cuando tan inmaduro que daban ganas de... – Quién era Izzy? Por qué no nos la presentaste?

-Nakamira-san es solo una compañera de trabajo, Taichi- dijo Koushirou, retirando el brazo de su amigo y arreglándose la ropa.

-Espero que Yamato no trate de esa manera a todas sus compañeras de trabajo- soltó Sora, logrando que su amigo pelirrojo se sonrojara completamente y Taichi soltara otra carcajada.

-Y allá viene!- gritó, empujando a su amigo a los brazos de una hermosa joven rubia. Takenouchi observó como ella se ponía muy contenta y lo llevaba a bailar, aunque todos sabían que Koushirou era un tronco y odiaba tener que hacerlo. –Oye Sora que miras?- preguntó Taichi, siguiendo la vista de su amiga. Yamato seguía conversando animadamente con los parientes de la novia, y a la ronda se había sumado la hermana de Keiko. Aún a esa distancia era visible que esta joven tenía intenciones no tan santas para con Ishida... –Bailamos?- preguntó, agarrando a su amiga de la mano y llevándola al centro de la pista.

-Tai yo- Sora se interrumpió al visualizar un ligero cambio en la postura de Yamato, y Taichi supo que él ya los había visto. Sonrió.

10... 9...

**-S**ólo una! Sólo una Joe!- la chillona voz de Tachikawa aturdió a todos los que se encontraban cerca. Kido rodó los ojos y miró desesperado a Michael, pero él solo le sonrió, sin acercarse a ayudarlo.

-Mimí, ya te he dicho que no disfruto de tomar alcohol, y no estoy por hacerlo en este momento.

-Oh, vamos Joe! Solo una copa! No hace mal a nadie! No es cierto Michael?- preguntó, girando sus ojos hacia su novio. Él volvió a sonreírle, sin expresar opinión. – Hasta el pequeño Cody está tomando!- expresó, indicando al joven de ojos verdes, que permanecía en silencio en una silla, con los ojos medio cerrados.

-Cody!- gritó Jyou, corriendo hacia él. – Ha tomado mucho! Debemos llevarlo a un hospital! Llamen a la ambulancia! Tranquilizate y respira, deja el vaso y evitaras entrar en un co

-Superior Jyou... estoy bien... –susurró.

-Es solo un poco de alcohol, no le hace mal a nadie!- protestó Tachikawa, separándolo. – Vamos, ve y buscate una linda niña... por allá!- gritó, indicando a la joven que hablaba con Yamato. – Ve, ve, sacala a bailar!

-Pero Mi- su frase fue cortada al sentir el contacto con la mano de la joven en cuestión. Mientras trataba de zafarse de su amiga, ésta lo había empujado hacia la ronda.

-Hola que tal, soy Mimi Tachikawa y él es mi amigo Jyou Kido. Somos amigos de Daisuke. He visto que estabas muy sola ya que Yamato se ha ido así que decidí traértelo para que bailes, si? Ah por cierto, estudia medicina y está a una materia de recibirse. Adiós!

Jyou permaneció estático, sin atreverse a mirar a la joven de la que sostenía la mano.

-Así que médico?- preguntó ella, comenzando a moverse por la pista. Jyou solo sonrió, ligeramente incómodo.

**-H**ikari... acaso no hay algo que tengas que contarme?- Miyako introdujo su pregunta sutil, casi desapercibidamente, entre la charla de rigor sobre la apariencia de la novia.

-Sobre que?- preguntó, sonrojándose.

-No sé... tal vez sobre cierto rubio al que tuviste que acompañar a su casa, para que se _cambiara... _ – enfatizó la palabra, logrando un rubor más intenso en la castaña.

-No, Yolei... creo que no...

-Kari! Soy tu mejor amiga! No piensas contarme?

-Realmente no hay nada que contar... solo fuimos, se cambió, y volvimos... oye no crees que Keiko debió haber dejado que Sora diseñara su vestuario?- preguntó rápidamente.

-No me cambies de tema!- protestó. Hikari miró incómoda hacia el costado y tironeo de la mano de su amiga, para alejarse de la zona poblada. Miyako sonrió complacida. – Y? Que pasó? Te dijo que te amaba? Te pidió que volvieran? Te ofreció casamiento? Tienen-

-Yolei! La verdad es que... no pasó nada de eso... – Miyako la miró decepcionada.

-Pero Hikari... algo tuvo que haber pasado... estuvieron solos tanto tiempo...

-No pasó nada... de lo que me preguntaste... – susurró, sonriendo. Los ojos de su amiga se iluminaron.

-Que pasó? Que pasó? Kari no me dejes con la intriga!- gritó, al ver como ella miraba hacia todos lados y amenazaba con alejarse.

-Nada concreto... solo que... lo AMO Yolei... – la joven de cabellos morados sonrió y la abrazó, atrayéndola hacia ella.

-Hay, Kari... eso es algo que todos sabíamos antes que ustedes... ahora es cuando tenés que aprovechar y avanzar! No te quedes esperándolo!

-Por que no puedo quedarme a esperar?- la pregunta la desconcertó, ya que sin duda no era esa la respuesta que esperaba.

-Bueno, es que... – hizo silencio, ya que no estaba muy segura sobre la respuesta que debía dar. – Hikari, nadie duda que Takeru está perdidamente enamorado de ti... eso es obvio... y podrías sentarte a esperar que viniera a decírtelo él pero... para que?... si podés hacerlo vos, y ahorrarle la espera y el sufrimiento...

Yagami sonrió y dirigió sus ojos hacia donde estaba Takaishi. Conversaba con Ken, y se veían muy animados...

-Vamos... yo también tengo que hablar con Ken...

**-2**...1...0!- susurró Taichi al oído de su amiga. Sora levantó la vista asombrada, y sintió como una mano la separaba de su mejor amigo.

-Lo siento Yagami, pero la joven me debe un tema- dijo Yamato, abrazándola.

-Off... bueno, no siempre se gana...! – dijo, en tono de queja, logrando que sus amigos rieran. – En fin... nos vemos!

-Catherine te está vigilando!- gritó Sora, Taichi levantó dos dedos para dejar en claro que la había escuchado.

-Sora... – Ishida levantó su mentón y la obligó a mirarlo y dejar a Taichi. – Nosotros... en qué estábamos?- susurró, observándola fijamente con esos rasgados ojos azules que tanto la enloquecían.

-Yo... no sé... – murmuró torpemente. Yamato tenía ese efecto en ella, y él lo sabía... con solo mirarla fijamente un rato, perdía toda habilidad de pensar claramente...

-Te amo Sora- susurró en su oído, para luego besarla apasionadamente.

-Yo también te amo Matt- sonrió, abrazándolo.

-Te pediría que... fueras a ayudar a tu amiga, pero... ahora te quiero solo para mí... si me permitís el egoísmo...

-Si... te permito el egoísmo, Yamato Ishida... – Takenouchi sonrió y volvió a besar a su novio.

**-D**isfrutando de la fiesta, chicos?- preguntó Miyako, enganchándose con el brazo de su novio y besándolo dulcemente en la mejilla. Hikari estaba tras ella, mirando distraída hacia otro lado.

-De las bebidas sobre todo- murmuró Takeru, levantando su copa. – Sino, pregúntenle a Iori.

Miyako ya había observado que su aún adolescente mejor amigo se encontraba en un interesante grado de ebriedad, pero afortunadamente Tachikawa ya había intercedido y lo había librado del, a veces molesto, Doctor Kido.

-Nosotros debemos llevarlo luego, cierto?- preguntó Ichijouji, apretando un poco más el brazo de su novia.

-Sí... y ahora, si Takaishi me disculpa, me llevo a mi novio un ratito- Inoue se retiró con Ken, dejando a los dos jóvenes solos.

-Y... que feliz se ve Keiko, cierto?- murmuró Hikari, nerviosa. Le asombró ver que Takeru estaba más interesado en mirar un punto a su espalda, y giró a ver que era lo que atraía tanto a su amigo. En ese instante, sintió como algo tironeaba de su mano, y segundos después se encontraba tirada en el pasto con Takaishi sobre ella. – TK QUE...!- el joven tapó su boca con una mano e interrumpió sus balbuceos.

-Hikari por favor haz silencio!- algo asustada, la portadora de la luz se quedó quieta en su sitio, aunque sentía cosquillas en sus hombros y brazos, desnudos sobre el pasto. Pasados unos momentos que para Hikari fueron eternos, sintiendo la respiración de él sobre su cuello, Takeru se sentó y la ayudó a incorporarse.

-Qué fue todo eso?

-Lo siento mucho, es que... está esta chica, tiene 16 años, y me persigue hace horas! Y ya no sé como esconderme! Siento mucho tener que ponerte en esta situación, pero- Takaishi dejó de hablar al ver como ella se levantaba y se alejaba. – Hikari! Hikari!- gritó, pero ella no paró. – HIKARI!- se incorporó y corrió hasta alcanzarla. – Hikari, que sucede?- preguntó, deteniéndola por un hombro.

-Había olvidado que eras 'chico-importante-con-admiradoras-por-todos-lados'. Me voy- espetó, furiosa, y se apresuró a perderse entre la gente. El portador de la esperanza quedó quiero en su sitio, mareado y confundido, sin entender del todo lo que acababa de pasar. – HIKARI!- volvió a gritar, una vez su cerebro hubo procesado la información.

**-M**ikey... por que no bailamos?- preguntó Mimí, empalagosa, colgándose del cuello de su novio.

-Por que estuviste tomando mucho y no quiero que hagas algo que arruine tu imagen, amor- contestó, afirmándola sobre una silla.

-Mikey... quiero bailar.. HIP!- protestó la joven, parándose otra vez y arrastrándose hacia él.

-Mimí SIÉNTATE!- murmuró, duramente, llevándola a su lugar otra vez, y sentándole él a su vez junto a ella.

Unos momentos de silencio se extendieron. Michael observaba la pista y trataba de sonreír. No era la primera vez que sucedía esto, ya sabía que ella era así, y estaba acostumbrado... la amaba tal como era y nunca había pretendido cambiarla... sin embargo en este momento, algo le molestaba, y demasiado... Tal vez era su propia actitud, ese cambio que estaba notando en él, que hacía que tirara toda su frustración sobre su novia... ella estaba igual, no había cambiado... de hecho era exactamente la misma chica de 12 años que había conocido hacia tanto tiempo... tendría que pararse a meditar seriamente el asunto, por que no podían seguir así.

-Mikey...

-Qué pasa, amor?- preguntó, haciendo un esfuerzo por sonar dulce y cariñoso como de costumbre.

-Te amo mucho... y sé que a veces te cuesta soportarme... por que si... pero... HIP!... te agradezco por todo- se tiró sobre su novio y lo abrazó.- Y no digo esto por que estoy borracha... te amo en serio...

Michael la besó y sonrió, confundido. Realmente, tendría que ponerse a meditar un poco esa situación...

**-V**as a seguir observando a la gente bailar, amor?

-De qué hablas?- Ken miró a su novia confundido.

-Piensas que te traje aquí para dejar solos a Kari y TK... es cierto que algo de eso hay... pero también es por que creo que tenemos cosas de las que hablar, o no?

-Cómo que?- preguntó observándola fijamente. Miyako corrió la vista unos segundos y enseguida volvió a enfocar los ojos en él.

-Hoy dijiste que no _podías_ dejarme- enfatizó la palabra.

-No puedo dejarte, claro que no. Es por que te amo. Por qué habría de hacerlo?- Ichijouji aparentó no haber entendido el sentido de la frase. Su novia giró los ojos. Una desventaja que tenía en contra de él, era que el chico era demasiado inteligente, y cuando una situación no le convenía, encontraba la manera de alejarse de ella, y Miyako siempre caía. Pero esta vez no iba a perder!

-Pensé que tal vez era por que estoy embarazada- Ken se atragantó con el trago y comenzó a toser. Siempre le sorprendía que su novia pudiera ser tan directa. A veces lo ponía nervioso.

-Cómo puedes decir eso!- espetó, molesto.

-Es lo que dijiste!... no sonó como que lo dijeras por que me amabas... además te conozco, y conozco tu sentido de la responsabilidad, y sé que es absolutamente imposible que me dejes en este estado... yo realmente te amo, estoy enamorada de vos y quiero que compartamos el resto de nuestras vidas juntos... pero sí es para estar así, yo... tal vez prefiero que lo dejemos acá... – la joven se calló, derrotada. Le dolía la garganta de tanto sostener las lágrimas.

-Amor... yo... – Ichijouji la besó en la mejilla. – Siento mucho haberte dado esa idea tan errónea... hay veces en que no sé como actuar, lo siento... con todo esto de que sos mi primer novia y... me pongo nervioso, ya que tenés más experiencia en todo que yo y... – se le cortó la voz. Miyako se enterneció al ver sus mejillas sonrosadas, tan notable sobre su piel casi transparente. – Lo siento mucho... yo también te amo, y también quiero pasar mi vida contigo...

-Yo... – Inoue comenzó a lagrimear.- Fui una egoísta... lo siento mucho Ken...! yo también te amo..!

El portador de la bondad sonrió y la abrazó, besando sus cabellos al mínimo contacto.

**-H**ikari! Has visto a Hikari? ... una joven de cabellos castaños, por los hombres, de blanco y rosado... Iori, no... off, mucho alcohol!... eh... disculpe... KARI!... Ken, Yolei, no..! lo siento- se apresuró a alejarse, al ver que los había interrumpido. Se sentó, derrotado. No estaba en ningún lado... sumado a eso, ya era avanzada la noche, y eran pocos los que no estaban ebrios... – Dónde estará...?- suspiró. Cómo había dejado que su relación llegara a eso... si estaban tan bien... por no haber hablado antes... si lo hubiera hecho... tal vez ahora estaría con ella, y no desesperado buscándola por todos lados. –Hikari...

-Lo siento mucho. Actué como si fuera una niña.- Se sentó junto a él y suspiró, enterrando la cara entre sus manos. Él la observó extasiado.

-Kari... no actuaste como una niña...

-Sí lo hice. Lo siento... todo este tiempo, fui inmadura. Pensé que ahora podríamos estar juntos, ya que durante nuestra adolescencia, distintos factores nos lo impidieron... creo que siempre estuvo claro que sentíamos algo por el otro. Pero ahora, ya es tarde... no podemos volver atrás. Nuestro momento ya pasó... – suspiró, y lo miró unos momentos a los ojos.- Ahora, sos una estrella del deporte... tenés obligaciones, fans, mujeres tras ti, entrevistas, torneos, viajes, premios, responsabilidades... es tarde para mí. Me ilusioné de más... realmente no sé que estaba pensando. Ahora, voy a irme y dejarte tranquilo... nos vamos a cruzar de vuelta, y todo va a estar bien... pero como amigos... creo que nunca tuvimos que haber avanzado... te quiero mucho Tk- Yagami levantó una mano y acarició suavemente su mejilla. Takaishi se aferró a esa mano y cerró los ojos, deseando que ese momento no terminara.

Cuando la joven retiró la mano, Takeru no llegó a reaccionar, sumido como estaba en esa perfección, en la dulzura y la magia de ese instante.

Cuando abrió los ojos, a su alrededor solo quedaban unas pocas personas bailando, algunas tratando de sostenerse en pie, servidores barriendo el piso, los primeros rayos del sol asomando sobre los árboles...

-Hikari...!- susurró. Pero al sonido se lo llevó la suave brisa.

Continuará...

**NOTAS:** Ok, esto se suponía que era el final... y después había un epílogo... pero... cambié de idea... jeje... esto no estaba planeado, simplemente se me ocurrió algo más, y bueno... el próximo es mi idea para el epílogo con todo lo nuevo que se me ocurrió, y sí es el final!

Agradecimientos a **Ami, Kyomyy, Puasluoma, Kari y Tk 93, cutie Sora, Isfryd Beloved, Atori, Mify Sakuraba, Kati, Dione-Kido, c-erika, hope-and-light15, Chikage y Dark Angel Love.** Gracias por los review! Y por las espera!

No esperen pronta actualización por que no sé para cuando puedo tener el final! Gracias por las ganas igual!

Reviews!

SkuAg


	10. Capítulo 10

_En cuanto a la historia... era medio pobre, no del todo original, pero la manera en que estaba redactada era lo que le atraía. Hablaba sobre una joven de clase media que, cansada de su trabajo, decidió que ese día sería el último. Pero al llegar a su trabajo, se encontró con una de las mayores sorpresas de su vida. Ahí estaba nada más y nada menos que su primer amor, su mejor amigo, el joven con quien había compartido tanto y luego había desaparecido... en esta parte se encontraba el primer "Continuará...?" que, al igual que los demás, estaba tachado. Luego seguía contando encuentros entre estos jóvenes, encuentros donde la pasión se sentía hasta en la piel y Hikari la sentía en ella a su vez, encuentros donde miles y miles de sentimientos se leían en las caras de ambos como en un libro abierto, pero que la amistad que los unía impedía concretar... luego de otro par de "Continuará...?", al fin ambos dejaban de lado las formalidades y se entregaban a su amor... pero todo terminaba con un malentendido, y después de gritarse duras palabras, él se marchaba sin mirar atrás... acá había otro "Continuará...?", solo que aún no estaba tachado..._

_Cuando la joven retiró la mano, Takeru no llegó a reaccionar, sumido como estaba en esa perfección, en la dulzura y la magia de ese instante._

_Cuando abrió los ojos, a su alrededor solo quedaban unas pocas personas bailando, algunas tratando de sostenerse en pie, servidores barriendo el piso, los primeros rayos del sol asomando sobre los árboles..._

_-Hikari...!- susurró. Pero al sonido se lo llevó la suave brisa._

¿Una Foto?

-Y aquel hombre de cabellos canos, con Sayo Chirusu, es el dueño de TXT TV- murmuró Yamato al oído de Hikari.- La novia fue su amante mucho tiempo... de hecho es así que Nami llegó a donde está ahora.- Hikari asintió, no sorprendida en lo más mínimo.

Y cuando él se alejó, ella no supo reaccionar. La magia y la dulzura se deslizaron por entre sus dedos.

_Ya amanecía, el alcohol flotaba entre los árboles. Los más fuertes permanecían aún._

_Quiso susurrar su nombre. Pero al sonido se lo llevaría la suave brisa._

-¿Me repites de nuevo por qué Sora no pudo venir?

-Está en Italia con su nueva colección. Comprando telas y buscando algunas cosas que necesita... trabaja más que yo en mis épocas..

-Me imagino – sonrió Hikari. Entre las multitudes de marcas y personas de la farándula, logró ver a Nami Furuoka, sonriendo en toda su hermosura con su espectacular vestido de novia... irónicamente, diseñado especialmente por Takenouchi.

Y por una vez, ella se ahorró un continuará... por que tal vez ese era el verdadero fin, y había que aceptarlo. Esa fiesta podía haber sido el comienzo de su futuro junto a él, de todo lo que siempre había anhelado... pero cuando no se saben jugar bien las cartas... o cuando no hay reglas... entonces... tal vez solo entonces, el fin ha llegado. Y vale esperanzarse...?

_flashback_

Por octava vez Hikari cerró esa revista. Y por octava vez volvió a hojearla y a pellizcarse. Es que simplemente, no podía ser verdad... era irreal! Pero ahí estaba y...

Por octava vez levantó el teléfono, y por octava vez la operadora le dijo que ese número no existía. Lo había cancelado, sin duda alguna... y sentada en su cama, leyó otra vez, hasta que el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

_-Hikari? Habla Yamato_

-Matt! Tengo que contactar con tu hermano!

-Si, me imaginé que querrías hacerlo... escucha, en tres días es el casamiento de Nami Furuoka. Sora no puede ir conmigo y Takeru va a estar allí... sé que tu relación con ella no era muy buena pero...

-Voy. Voy- repitió, tratando de serenar los latidos de su corazón.- Voy...

'Es que tal vez fue nuestro momento. Tal vez nuestro momento es aún, tal vez lo fue siempre, tal vez no hay un momento y simplemente Amor... por que Te Amo y nada va a cambiarlo... y podrás correr todas las veces que quieras, podrás escaparte... pero yo quería seguir garabateando continuares... y si no te persigo, es por que vos decidiste escribir el final... y te respeto, como siempre hice...'

_Él no iba a volver, y ella lo sabía... y la suave brisa seguiría llevándose sus gritos..._

-Hikari... que sorpresa encontrarte acá... no recordaba haberte invitado- chilló su voz. Y Hikari sonrió antes de hablar.

-Hola, señorita Furuoka... que hermosa se encuentra! Y esta fiesta, maravillosa!

-Ah! Me imagino que te mandó la agencia de fotos... bueno bueno, saca todas las que quieras! Como hoy estoy feliz, voy a pagarte el doble por las que compre...

-Nami, querida!- exclamó Yamato, apoyando una mano en su hombro.- Que preciosa te encuentras hoy! Y que afortunado tu esposo – sonrió. – Espero que no te moleste que haya traído a Hikari conmigo... es que Sora no ha podido conseguir vuelo, y no creo que quedara bien visto el que llegara solo.

-Oh... no, claro, la imagen lo es todo- sonrió.- Una pena que no haya podido venir... será por siempre recordada como quien hizo el vestido de boda de Nami Furuoka! Y... – hizo una pausa, observando a Hikari, el brazo de Yamato protectoramente sobre sus hombros. – Claro, había olvidado que eras amiga de Takeru... y dónde está nuestro pequeño _escritor_?- resaltando la última palabra.

Susurraron palabras acerca de cruzarse de vuelta... todo estaría bien...

_Y si, lo estuvo... por que esta vez algo se interpuso entre ellos. Por que tal vez esa era la única manera de que las cosas estuviera bien de vuelta. Con algo entre medio..._

_Como unas letras, tal vez..._

-Ah, si... toda una sorpresa, no es cierto? Y encima, algunas cosas pueden ser nada más que la verdad sobre sus novias...

-Oh vamos!- susurró, divertida. – No creerás que Takeru aún está enamorado de mí, no es cierto?- sus ojos iluminados... como quería Hikari arrancárselos!

-Pensaba más bien en una antigua novia... vieja amiga de la infancia... dulce como la miel y tierna como el algodón... no creo que la conozcas- Nami perforó a Yagami con la mirada, y esta simplemente sonrió.

-Bueno... tengo otros invitados que saludar... espero cruzarme a tu hermanito dentro de poco!- se alejó, y con ella su perfume de rosas y los flashes de los periodistas que habían logrado colarse.

-Gracias por eso, Matt- Ishida sonrió. – Espero que no te aburras... tengo otros invitados que saludar yo también...

Apoyó la lapicera sobre las últimas palabras. Se negaba a darle fin. Hacía renglones que escribía sin sentido, pero no quería terminar... no podía! Sabía que él iba a leerlo. Y tal vez no lograra nada. Había algo que lograr?

_A las palabras se las lleva la suave brisa. A las letras...?_

-Tk!- gritó, y comenzó a empujar gente hasta llegar a su amigo. Él giró asombrado, y casi suelta su copa de cristal al encontrársela cara a cara.

-Hikari que haces acá?- preguntó, confundido. – Nami te invitó? Yo pensé que

-Vine con tu hermano- lo interrumpió. Estaba impaciente por llegar a donde quería.

-Ah... bueno... y...- una suave brisa comenzó a soplar.

-Mira, Tk... lo sientes...?- el rubio asintió, ruborizado. – Y vamos a dejar que la brisa se lo lleve...?

Takeru miró hacia un costado, saludando con la cabeza a algunas personas.

-Eso solo es una historia Kari... ni siquiera tenían que decir que era de mi autoría... voy a iniciar un juicio contra la revista

-La leí en tu departamento! Una parte! Creíste que no iba a reconocerla?- protestó.

-No creí que leyeras _esa_ clase de revistas Kari... de _moda_- recalcó, con desagrado.

-Te recuerdo que tu cuñada está en la industria de la moda!- dijo, molesta.

-Alta costura! Alta costura, Kari...

-Cómo sea!... Miyako la lee... y...

-Igual es solo una historia!

Y en lo profundo de su alma, sabía que su única defensa serían las palabras... las letras permanecen, pero las palabras significan...

_Y una simple excusa a través de una historia jamás sería suficiente._

-Estás siguiendo los pasos que escribiste! Tk!... – lo miró apenada. Él no parecía interesado en escucharla... más bien molesto... tal vez lo suyo eran falsas ilusiones... y 'como buenos amigos' era su fin... - Tal vez no hay un momento Tk... y pensé que tal vez podríamos crearlo nosotros pero... veo que no estás interesado... lo siento- giró para alejarse, pero cambió de idea y volvió a mirarlo. – Soy muy indecisa, sabes?- sinceramente mirándolo a los ojos. – Y esa indecisión una vez causó un accidente... y aunque no fatal, yo... Tk... – suspiró. Tenía su atención. – No sé a que estuvimos jugando todo este tiempo. Armando un juego, inventando reglas... y cuando quisimos jugarlo... nos habíamos complicado tanto que no pudimos disfrutarlo... no sé si ganamos o perdimos...

... no sé por que lo hicimos... cegados por recuerdos... queriendo respetar nuestras memorias... en vez de, por una vez...

-crear nuestro propio continuará... Hikari... yo escribí eso...- terminó Takaishi.

-Y nunca estuviste más en lo cierto... pero eso son solo personajes, no?- sonrió tristemente, y ahora sí dio media vuelta dispuesta a alejarse.

-Hikari!- llamó.

-Te amo- dijo ella, enfrentándolo. – Takeru por que no...

agregar un nuevo capítulo a la historia...

-Kari... – luego de observarla seriamente, comenzó a reír. – Estás usando mi propia historia para engatusarme! Es MI creación!- rió, y Hikari no tardó en seguirlo.

-Bueno... me presentaste la oportunidad y... la aproveché!- rieron unos minutos más, y cuando las risas se apagaron, seriamente se miraron. Y comenzaron a reír otra vez.

-Hikari yo... – comenzó Takaishi, pero su voz se cortó.

-Te amo?- aventuró la castaña, con una inocente sonrisa. Él volvió a reír y la abrazó.

-Amor... en que estaba pensando... – sonrió.- Si, Kari... te amo...

Continuará, fin, un nuevo capítulo... por ahora podían dejar de pensar y solo vivir...

FIN

**Notas:** Estoy con todo últimamente!! Espero seguir así unos días, a ver si termino _Guerra_ de una vez!

Bueno... no sé si se entendió lo que quise hacer en este cap... me gustaría saber sus opiniones a ver si fui clara... no quise complicarlos mucho con un final súper empalagoso, simplemente quise que... bueno, no voy a explicarlo.

Muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que me apoyaron durante estos años!!!! Se suponía que iba a terminarla pronto... me re extendí!!! ... siempre hago lo mismo...

GRACIAS!

**Rika-Sora, Mizu-Kohai, Celi Takari 93, puasluoma, Girl Takari 93, Blicker, Yami, Kati, Alba, Chikage-SP, Milfy-Sakuraba, gfs, Serenity, Taty.13, C-Erika, Luly, L.I.T., Dione-Kido, Hikari Yagami de Takaishi, Ami, Kyomyy, Dani, More Than Word, Firefly Dino, HikariLunaMaria-Chan, cutie Sora, Nemarie, Isfryd Beloved, Atori-Chan, Hope and light15, Dark Angel Love, TrueTakeru, Deina-Black, Kmy, Ayumi o HaRu, Alexeigirl, Tamara, Daphne Ishida, Luntashi, Miki-Matsura, Ehecatl, Mondlicht Weasley, Sadako Hikary, IR-CHAN, CieloCriss, Viridiana, Francis 8667, SakuraHop, Naoko Fujiwara, Lord Pata, Sora Takenouchi, Witchmin, Naoko, AGUILA FANEL **and **Izumi.Kambara**

Espero no haber olvidado o repetido a nadie!

GRACIAS POR EL APOYO!

Y espero reviews...

Agustina

P.D. terminé esto el 20-02-07


End file.
